The Light-Footed Wanderer
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: The war is over, and the last ties I had in this world are gone. After weeks of wandering I finally have a destination: travel to my father's homeland of the Golden Woods, for unfinished business. Yet something is amiss with the remnants of the enemy's forces, and I find myself no longer alone in my travels. As things escalate, a choice will be made that changes everything.
1. Chapter 1: An Unlikely Meeting

**Hey there guy! i know, i know completely different category yes? Well you might have seen the summary for this story up on my profile, its under 'working on, off line.' which i'm still doing, but after some thought, i thought i would post a teaser chapter, so here you go chapter one! dont expect anymore, any time soon though. i only have 6 chapters done, and i would like to be mostly finished before i post it. **

**Also to those who are reading my trilogy story, don't worry, that is still my main project, this is a side work i'm doing so that i dont wear myself out with the other. **

**things you should know:**

**~ this story takes place after the war and mostly refers to the movies, with some book references.**

**~ there will be small changes that i tweeked in the story line to fit my idea better, but nothing all that critical. **

**~ while there is Elvish in this story i am not going to translate it for you like most writers do. this is first person and the character doesn't know elvish so of course you wont either!**

**with that being said i hope you guys enjoy this teaser, and keep an eye out for more in the future! Hint: reviewing makes me write fast :)**

* * *

**The Light-Footed Wanderer **

Chapter One: Unlikely Meeting

When I had been young, my mother would tell me stories. Most were man-made, involving the phrases 'once upon a time' and 'happily ever after.' Some were historical – retelling events of Middle Earth that helped shape the world.

I remember sitting there, wide eyed and clutching a pillow to my chest. I remember the warm blaze of the fire as it leaped in the hearth casting shadows on my mother's face. The story of the one ring had been a frightening tale, one that made me glance around my small room at night looking for something terrible in the shadows. Yet no matter how much it frightened me it was the one I asked her to retell the most. I loved the idea of it all: of a hero and his victory, of a glorious battle, of men and elf kind fighting together, and of a long over due peace. Most of all, I loved the idea that such things could be real.

I silently cursed myself for my naivety.

I clutched at the mane of my strong and powerful friend, her hooves hitting the forest ground with such force that I worried she might crack it open. The light of a new day was just now starting to brim over the horizon and its light threaded though the branches like fire. A wonderful sight I would have stopped and gazed upon, if I hadn't been running for my life.

They had come from the shadows too quickly for me to understand and in too many numbers for me to fight off. My saddle, bridle, and nap sack had been left scattered at the edge of the forest where I had been hoping to rest. I had though that perhaps since I had taken out a few of them and then fled that they would tire and give up. But even now I could hear their feral snarls, smell their rotting breath. I did not dare to look behind me to look upon the grey flesh of such creatures.

Clara let out a startled snort as one reached out to her back hunch. As quickly as I could manage I shifted and freed a hand, pulling the long white knife from its sheath on my low back and slashed at the orc. It made a sound of pain and fell to the ground taking a few of its company with it.

Turning back around I kicked at my horse's side again pleading her to speed up, to make it further into the forest where the trees would not tolerate such creatures. I had not come so far, had not lived through the war just to let it end here.

For a moment in time, all was silent, I heard nothing but Clara's tiring pants, her hooves trampling the earth, and then I saw it. In the distance the trees began to loom thicker and older. A smile broke onto my face. Finally.

"We made it Clara, come on girl just a li-"

I heard the low 'thunk' before I felt anything else. It was like the wind had been knocked from me, as if someone had shoved my shoulder hard. I gasped willing myself to stay where I was and looked backwards to see the dark figures had stopped, one of them was grasping a bow in it's hand. Confused I thought that maybe I was safe but a sudden wetness on my back drew my eyes to black feathers. I stared dumbly at them, my eyes looking down on the cruel back arrow that was logged into my shoulder, blood soaking the tunic I wore, the armor plating proving useless. It all felt a bit too surreal.

I'd been shot.

It was as if seeing it, made the pain come. Gasping I leaning forward on to Clara's neck, gritting my teeth as pain lased though my shoulder and spread like wild fire down my limb. My fingers dug into Clara's neck and she grunted breathing though her snout lowly in protest.

I had been wounded before; I'd spent most of my life fighting and protecting, but something about this pain was different. It was because I wasn't on the battlefield that it stung like it did – it was pain I was taking for myself, not for someone else, not for my people, my home, my king. It was for me, and I had failed to see it coming.

I barely realized it as the trees obscured the way behind me, Clara's gate slowing into a trout and then a walk. I glanced back once again and could see no orcs through the dense foliage so I let myself collapse against my dear friend. Desperately I tugged at the arrow in my shoulder blade with my free hand only to cry in pain. I couldn't get it out, the barbs on the back of the arrow would cause far more damage. Letting go I stared at my now bloody hand with panic. I had never feared death before, but that was because before I would have died honorably, died doing my duty.

I needed help. The way before me was thick and empty though and even with the light shining down it looked as if things were getting darker…

Clara jerked her head then and snorted causing me to wake from my stupor for a moment. It was hard for me to understand why I was losing my sight so quickly. Had I lost so much blood already? Slumping on my mare's neck I ran a lazy hand over her sweaty neck gazing at the white fur that was sprinkled with gray dots.

Clara kept walking though, even as my legs went slack on her belly, she kept bobbing her head as if to tell me not to sleep and I smiled slightly murmuring a soft tune to her, the words too sluggish to mean anything.

Maybe this was happening because I had truly lost my sense of place in this world. I had a destination this time; I had a direction, a goal, but perhaps it was too little to late. I wondered idly what would happen to me; which part of my bloodline would win out in deciding my fate in the afterlife?

Maybe I would see the Valar my father had often wrote to me about. Maybe I would see him there. Or would I simply become one with the earth like my mother had so long ago.

As my mind wondered though its haze my brave mare kept on walking and I didn't know how much time was passing by; all I knew were her foot steps hitting the earth and the expansion of light that grew ever brighter on my closed eyelids.

It was then that I heard the voices, talking in hushed tones at first before they got louder, or was it just closer? One was rather urgent and gruff, the other calm but spoke in a language I only knew very vaguely, but I could tell it was male, both of them were, and that he was trying to talk to me. I felt something prodding at my shoulder but my mind was too far gone for me to do anything about it no matter how much I wanted to.

I wanted to tell him I couldn't understand him but I felt as if something had grabbed my mind and was dragging me down even as Clara jerked her head again to try and wake me, but it only seemed to work as a final push into oblivion.

…

I awoke slowly, a popping and crackling sound entering my mind first. I could smell damp earth, feel the cool air, and saw light flickering against my closed eyelids. There was a fire in front of me; my mind grasped at that, I could smell the smoke. I could see it in my mind, a fire of red, orange, and gold like a lion's mane. But why was there a fire? Had I not been on my horse's back? A silly image came to mind then, of Clara rubbing her hooves together, making sparks on a pile of wood.

Childish as is was, it gave me a reason to open my eyes. It seemed like it took all the effort in the world to peel them open, and blink slowly. Fuzzy at first, my vision cleared quickly thanks to my heritage.

The first thing I realized was that I was propped against a tree, for the world was not sideways as it would have been if I were lying down. The clearing was small, a minuet haven amongst large, ancient looking trees. It was dark out, though that did little to impair my vision. The great crackling of a roaring fire sat near the middle of the haven, its flames licking and blackening wood as it warmed the area. Sadly I didn't see my horse any where near it.

While the scene was beautiful, confusion took over my mind quickly marring it. Last I remembered I had thought I would die on the back of my horse.

I turned my gaze from the fire itself to what was beyond it to find a figure standing a few yards away, its back to me. For a moment I thought it was maybe a dead, broken tree, but then the wind picked up and the light of the fire made strands of pale hair glitter in the dark like stars.

I remembered the voices then, the ones I had heard right before passing into darkness and shifted slightly, moving one of my straight legs and bending it. That slight sound – a brushing of the earth, leaves crunching as they were brushed aside – alerted the figure and in a moment it had whirled around, an arrow drawn in a bow I had failed to see. Too startled to move I merely tensed and stared wide eyed at the man that was drowned in the light of the fire.

His features gave away his bloodline instantly – fair skin, pale long hair, and striking blue eyes. I didn't even need to see his pointed ears to know he was an elf. Though I had met only a few in my lifetime, their beauty and timeless faces were undeniable. Said elf, which had been wearing a blank face from the moment he'd turned, blinked and then quickly lowered his bow, putting the unused arrow in his quiver. His dark eyebrows pulled together and he lifted his hands palms up in a calming motion.

"_Goheno nin. _"

Oh. Great. Pressing my lips I dug around in my head trying to figure out what he might have said. I knew very little elvish, but from his posture and the way he moved very slowly around the fire towards me, he seemed to be trying to reassure me. Still I moved my hand back to my waist to grab my knife, only to find nothing, and panic.

The elf frowned and stopped a few feet from me, his hands still up; he must have seen the fear in my eyes. "_Av-'osto. Im Legolas._" He paused as if waiting for me to say something before continuing. "_Man i enetheg?_" He finished and I just stared at him.

I knew he was asking me something; the inflection made when a person asked a question came up in every language. Swallowing I took a deep breath and answered him the only way I could. "I'm sorry… I don't know what you're saying."

The shock on his face didn't surprise me and he raised an eyebrow. "You don't speak elvish? Or maybe just not Sindarin?" I let out a long withheld breath, thanking whatever gods there were that he spoke common. Shaking my head slightly still stiff and unsure I answered him.

"No… I don't speak any of the elven languages…" I felt my cheeks sting as they flushed, embarrassed. I watched him silently as he processed that and then made the mistake of shivering against a cold wind. Pain lanced through my left shoulder and I grimaced my hand moving to clutch at it. From the corner of my eye I realized my armor had been removed and my shoulder was bandaged, leaving me in a loose under tunic.

"Are you alright, my lady?" I let out a small startled squeak when I saw the elf's face close to mine. He was crouching in front of me now and looking at my shoulder. He caught my eyes with his for a moment and smiled slightly. "It is alright." He leaned back slightly, giving me space as his eyes went back to my shoulder. "The wound was deep but I treated it as best I could. Try not to move it if you can." His smile was gentle, but I still felt a bit unnerved.

I wasn't use to being around elves, and while I should have been able to hear him move I hadn't. I bit my lip my eyes flickering from my bent knee to the elf's face. "I… thank you."

He smiled even more and moved to offer me a hand up before we both heard the sound of heavy footfalls, followed by grunts. Confused, I pressed my back to the tree harder biting down on my lip again. The elf didn't seem worried as he turned and waited, his eyes on a small path that led away from the haven.

My eyebrows rose when I saw a dwarf step in moments later, arms full of wood, his reddish beard tangling around some of it. "Damn these woods, every tree looks the same, a lesser dwarf would have been lost forever." He grumbled and strutted towards the fire before letting the wood fall from his hands and on to the ground. I heard the elf chuckle.

"You only got a little lost then, Master dwarf?"

"Humph. Watch your words you pointy eared bastard, we dwarfs have an excellent sense of direction!"

"Very well, you shall lead us tomorrow."

As I watched the two go back and forth, teasing each other, I suddenly got the feeling that I might be alright here. I hadn't even realized how funny the scene was until a giggle escaped before I could stop it.

The two men stopped instantly at the sound and I put a hand over my mouth to stifle it. The elf smiled at me, pleased, while the dwarf appeared to have just seen me there. "Ah, the lass is up, is she?" His armor rubbed together as he took the few steps to stand next to his companion. "We were rather worried, feared you might never wake up." I blinked tilting me head a bit and smiled at him. He was rather full of energy. The dwarf huffed and looked at the elf. "Does she only speak elvish then?"

I beat the elf to his answer. "No, I can understand you just fine, sir dwarf. I can't speak any elvish." I looked down again both saddened and embarrassed, as I had to repeat it again. The short man huffed looking to his friend and then back to me.

"Isn't that interesting. A pointy eared that doesn't know it's own gibberish." I flushed again, more in annoyance this time.

"I'm only half-elf. Surely it is not that strange." The elf nodded his head seeming unaffected by my outburst, while the dwarf sputtered next to him.

There was a long moment of silence after my words, and as it went on for what seemed like an eternity I began to regret speaking. How could I be so rude to the people that had helped me? Even if one of them was an elf…

My thoughts were thrown away when a loud burst of laughter filled the air. Looking up I saw the dwarf with his head back laughing, and after a slight hesitation I looked to the elf and saw him with a bemused look on his face as he looked at his companion.

"I think I could like ye lassie!"

The elf shook his head and looked back to me. "As I was going to say before, my name is Legolas of the Woodland realm."

The Dwarf puffed his chest and slammed his fist to it.

"And I am Gimli, son of Gloin!" I smiled again, not able to help how funny they were, completely different in mannerisms, as different as their races. I nodded my head at them both and after a moment of fiddling with my undershirt I returned the favor.

"My name is Áriel Lightfoot."


	2. Chapter 2: Rocky Start

Hey guys. heres another chapter, this doesn't mean the stories done but i do have quiet a few chapters done. I am looking for someone to look over these chapters. the person i normally have is working a job so she pretty busy. if anyone wouldn't mind looking them over i would apprishate it.

Also thanks to the those who reviewed, the next one will come up after five reviews for i have finished another chapter. till then!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Rocky Start**

Clara blew hot air into my face, scrambling my already messy hair. Reaching up with my uninjured arm I placed my hand against her muzzle, scratching it softly. No matter how long I lived around horses, the soft skin of their nose would always leaving me marveling over it. I could spend hours petting it.

"I am so glad you are okay my friend." After introductions had been made I had asked about Clara, distressed about the only family I had left. Legolas had helped me up and pointed to the corner of the haven where I had found Clara and another horse grazing. My heart had felt much lighter when I had found her unharmed. It had also surprised me to see Arod standing next to her, but I did not mention it. Clara nickered and snorted into my hand, stomping her front hooves.

"I think she was just as concerned about you." Legolas walked up behind me, hands gently interlocked behind him. He wore a kind smile on his face and while I was not used to such looks from his kind, I was glad for it. "You have a very loyal friend. When we found you she was stomping her hooves at us, making angry sounds. She would not let us come close till we had put our weapons down."

I felt deep warmth in my chest as he told me this, and smiled leaning forward and resting my forehead to my mare's snout. "That does not surprise me as we have been together for many years. The bond between horses and my people are as strong as that of elves." I looked at him from the corner of my eye. "Having a mix of both in my blood has made our bond stronger still."

Legolas nodded, looking thoughtful for a moment before he walked over to Arod. The white and gray stallion was one I had known from home, one that gave me sadness and joy in seeing him so well. "We saw the Rohan symbol on your armor, but it is good to hear your allegiance confirmed." He rubbed his horse's forehead and spoke some elvish before turning back towards the fire. "Come, you must be hungry."

I had been ignoring my body's need since I had woken, but at the mention of food, it suddenly began to be too much to bear. Nodding my head I patted Clara's snout before following the elf back into camp.

Gimli had already sat down on a fallen log, eating a hardy piece of meat that looked like the leg of something. At first I was not sure where such a thing had come from before my eyes wandered to the fire and saw my answer. There was a large pot hanging over the flames and Legolas was standing over it, stirring whatever was in it. To the side of the pot and under it, chunks of meat were skewered on metal barbs that stuck out from the ground and hung in the lower flames. I stood there for a moment watching them both as they talked about something I did not know of and of names I did not recognize.

I felt as if I was intruding on them. They seemed to be having a good time and who knows what I had put on hold by showing up the way I had. Biting my lip, I told myself it could not be helped and slowly walked over and sat down on the other fallen log by the fire. Gimli grinned at me and held his food out as if it were made of gold. I shook my head at him, but a smile had crept up on to my face and that seemed to please him.

I let my gaze shift back down again and looked at my red under shirt with a frown. The fabric was ruined now that trails of dried blood striped the left side of it; it made me wish I had my traveling bag with me.

"My lady?" Looking up I was met with a wooden bowl, and looked up at the elf, momentarily confused, before regaining myself and taking in from him. He smiled good-naturedly and sat down on the other side of the log a few feet from me.

Placing the bowl down on my lap I realized it was some kind of stew and was suddenly grateful. I had been cold since I had woken up and something warm to eat was welcome. "Thank you. I did not realize you were making dinner, or I would have helped."

Legolas shook his head dismissing my offer. "It is fine. I did not want you to have to move that shoulder if you do not have too."

At the mention of it I rubbed the bandaged wound and winced as it ached, cursing myself once again for being caught off guard. "You are right…"

A rough laugh made my head swivel to the dwarf as he eyed me from across the fire pit. "Do not look so down lassie, for yer wound will heal soon enough." I could not help but smile at the gruff man, as he reminded me so much of the men of Rohan. He might have passed as one if he weren't so short.

"Many thanks Master dwarf. I am just not use to such a wound. I am afraid my pride has been damaged more then my body." For the first time since I had woken up I felt my chest lighten as I bantered good-naturedly with the short man. Gimli chuckled again and I took the lull in conversation as a chance to eat some of the stew. It was good, and much better then anything I had ever made, though I still made it better then a few women I knew back home. Neither of them talked as we eat and I did not comment on the food, but as I eat my serving rather quickly I was sure they figured I was pleased with it.

"But this has me wondering lass." I raised an eyebrow at the dwarf and tilted my head. "Where were ye going before ye met up with us?"

I chewed my last few bites slowly, wondering if I should answer truthfully. They had done nothing but show me kindness and were certainly trustworthy. "I head towards the Golden Woods."

"Lothlórien?" I nodded my head at Legolas, who seemed surprised.

"Yes. I have… I have business there that can not be avoided."

They seemed to mull over that for a few minutes, which gave me time to finish off my meal. I reflected on my own words for a moment, remembering when I had first gotten the letter. Part of me had wanted to throw it in the fire, but no matter how hard I tried I could not bear to do so. Even now I continued to remain uncertain if I viewed my quest as one of pleasure or something merely necessary, the complexities of my journey such that I did not know my own mind. That I had never been to an elven community was in itself enough to make my stomach twist unpleasantly.

"My lady?" I was just setting my bowl down when the fair-haired elf spoke again. I raised an eyebrow and looked to him with a smile.

"You can call me by my name if you wish. I am not use to such formal titles, for we of Rohan find comfort with more friendly speech." The Prince blinked, looking a little surprised, before he nodded his head. It was true that amongst my people those of close acquaintance did speak without such titles, though why I had made my request when we had been known to each other for less than a day, I did not know. Perhaps it was because I wanted to feel like I was on good terms with them both. I knew whom they were and that I had fought along side them, even if they were not aware.

"Áriel then." I nodded my head pleased and waited for him to go on. "I know it might be difficult, but could you tell us what happened to you?" I heard Gimli make a grunt of agreement as he started on his second leg of the night. I shifted slightly my hand trailing over the bandages again before I nodded my head.

"It is no problem, my lord." I let my hand stray to a piece of my hair and started twisting my finger around it. "Last night I made camp out side the forest because I had been traveling since just after the sun rose and needed to rest Clara. All was well until only a few minute before dawn." I pulled on the strand and frowned, looking to both men who were listening quietly. Gimli had even stopped eating for the moment. "I was more tired then I thought because I did not sense them until they were nearly upon me."

"Who?"

I pressed my lips, looking at Legolas.

"Orcs." Both of their faces grew quite serious then and I waited a moment to see if one of them would say something. When they did not move their mouths to do so, I went on. "There were about two dozen of them. I fought and killed about four before they started getting the upper hand. Knowing I couldn't win I abandon my things and got on Clara and rushed into the forest. I knew that the trees of Fangor were no friends of orcs and I hoped I would receive help. I did, but not before I had taken down a few more and one had shot me." My frown deepened and I ground the ball of my foot into the dirt in frustration. "I lost conciseness quickly after that."

It was silent again for a time and I listened to the fire crackle, felt the warm of its flames dance over my skin. After minutes pasted I shifted nervously and stood up. "I'll go wash the dishes…" I did not give them any time to reply, I simply took both used bowls and turned, hurrying down the path. I could hear water a little ways away, the percolating of a stream.

As I walked, I contemplated if I had done the right thing, but felt my new companions needed to talk about what I had told them. It had been over a month since the destruction of the ring and it had looked like most of the Orcs had run off to hide. I myself had been surprised to see such a large group of them together.

I found the stream after five minutes of walking. It wasn't huge, but it was plenty big enough to clean the dishes in. Slipping off my metal riding boots I walked out into the stream, finding the cold water a bit too chilly for my liking but with my skin dirty from days of travel and probably orc blood cold water was nothing if I could get clean.

Washing the two bowls was easy enough as I bent down and let the running water flow over them and used my hands to scrub at them. Once that was finished I set them on the bank and then joined them, letting my feet move with the current. My eyes drifted around the area looking at the trees and the sky. The forest was old indeed and the emotions that ran around in it were intense if one was not careful to ignore them.

Frowning I shook my head and shifted to sit on my legs and lean forward so that I could look into the water. I figured I should get a good look at myself. Sadly what stared back at me was worse then awful. I was a mess. My fair skin was covered in dried dirt and blood and my blond hair that normally shined with steaks of orange and red was now brown and green, and matted and clumped together. It made me wonder how the boys had not looked at me with displeasure and sent me off to get clean sooner – I couldn't have smelled very good. Grimacing I got to work and bent down to clean my hair in the shallow water and scrub my face clean. I was going to be freezing after this, but I would rather be clean and cold than smelling like a cesspool.

It took a good few minutes to claw the knots and snags from my hair and get it clean but once that was accomplished I pulled all of it to the side and rung it out the best I could. I was already shivering as I dried my face off with the bottom of my tunic. Letting out a tired sigh I watched the puff of air as it dissipated before looking down again at my reflection. Face clean and as good as it ever looked these days, I felt satisfied and sat back down on the ground pulling my boots back on.

I sat there for a while, a knee pulled up to my chest, chin resting on it and stared at the stream. I concentrated on repressing the shivers that ran through me, wondering once again why I had been blessed with so many elfish traits except the one that I wished I had right now.

I heard the footsteps long before their owner was next to me. The light footfalls clearly identified Legolas and I did not look to my side as he joined me on my left, his legs tucked under him. He did not speak for a long time and I liked the company he brought, but still felt unnerved by how friendly he was.

"I am sorry that we made you uncomfortable Áriel." Surprised I shifted my gaze to him. He was staring out at the forest ahead of him, his brow crumpled to match his tone. I shook my head.

"It is fine. I have never liked tense silence, even more so since the war. It fills me with anxiety and I always feel the need to run."

"That is understandable. There were times during the war that I lost all hope. It was the will of Valar that every time I was pulled from it."

I smiled to myself, remembering such a time and wondered if he realized I was the same person that had been there that day. I told myself it was of no importance, and did not bring it up.

"It matters not. The war is over now, and there is little resistance." Though more then I had thought since the attack on me. "The fact that the orcs went after a single traveler shows that they have little meaning in what they do now. They are lost without their dark lord."

"You speak with great knowledge and wisdom my lady."

I quirked a smile.

"As do you master elf, though I am rather sure you are a far many years ahead of me." At that the Prince turned to look at me. I was still facing straight ahead but my eyes were looking at him and I smiled gently before looking ahead again. His gaze was bewildered, as many elves' were when they spoke to me. It was as if they could see into my soul and were confused by it.

"If I may ask you, what is your age?"

My eyebrows rose, and I thought about chastising him for asking after a women's age. I thought better of it after a moment though and sighed.

"I turned forty five a few months past." His eyes widened a fraction, but then he nodded his head. As all who had half elven blood, I had stopped aging in my early twenties and so still wore that face. He seemed surprised though and I could not help but snicker in silence. "You forget half elves grow faster then one of pure blood. While our minds are sharp and our lives are long our bodies grow much like a human's."

"You seem pleased with that truth."

"Yes well, if I had grown up like an elf I would have been even more singled out as a child. I got plenty of teasing as it was for these." I tucked some hair behind an ear and tapped at it, referring to the pointed shape. "'Leaf head' they use to call me…" My tone came out more bitter then I had wanted it, but I still begrudged such memories, remembering the nights I crumpled on my mother's lap crying.

"You should not feel such distaste for your heritage." I was surprised by the stern tone of his voice and glancing at him I saw he looked at me with disappointment. As I looked away my shock turned to anger quickly and my hands clenched. I did not like it when people told me such things. As if they could change my mind by scolding me.

"Forgive me, but I do not think you have any right to speak of that. You know nothing of my life or what it is like to live as I have." I stood swiftly, brushing off my pants and glanced at him. He wore a face of shock, and regret was seeping into his eyes. "You are a pure blood elf and a prince Legolas, I do not expect you to understand." With that I turned and started off.

I had thought I would get away, storm off before I became too upset and recollect myself but a hand on my wrist stopped me. Reflexively I turned and tugged my arm away frowning at him.

It was then that he finally saw me fully, for as my eyes met his, blue eyes widened at what he saw. I did not ask him what was wrong, for I knew what drew his gaze. Across my right eye, from hair line to below my cheekbone sat a thick red brown scar that stood out against my pale skin. I could only guess he had not seen it before because of all of the blood and dirt that had been on my face.

Either way he stood there shocked, his mouth slightly open as if he meant to say something. Sighing I shook my head, my wet hair clinging to my neck, and reached out undoing his hand from my wrist. "As I said… you know nothing of my life, my lord. Please do not assume you do." Bending over I picked up the two bowls on the ground and pivoted, walking back toward the haven for I had nothing more to say to him.

Legolas did not follow after me, and I guessed it was because he was trying to solve the riddle that was on my face. For people with elven blood did not scar, and I never had before either. Frowning, I ran my fingers over the tough scared skin and hoped it would be the only one I would ever get.

I was shivering when I stepped back inside the camp. The fire was still roaring and as I walked over to the log Gimli threw two chunks of wood on to it. He watched me as I sat down and pulled my damp hair in front of me, leaning forward to try and dry it in the fire's warmth. My scar was facing him, but unlike Legolas he did not look shocked, but rather curious and strangely approving.

"I can tell from yer armor lass that ye have seen many battles, for it is not without its scuffs and dents." He gestured to my armor, which was lying with my outer tunic against a tree. I smiled at him. I had never understood the rivalry of elves and dwarfs. Gimli certainly seemed a nice person, perhaps a little rough around the edges, but still nice.

"You would be right master dwarf-"

"Now, now lassie! Ye have told us to call you by yer name, least ye can do is do the same!" Surprised, I stared at him for a moment before my smile brightened.

"Right you are Gimli." The bearded man nodded in approval. "I have seen many battles in my days. My mother was a Shield Maiden of Rohan, and not just because of her status in court." From the corner of my eye I saw the elf trek back in, his face blank but his posture slumped a bit forward in defeat. He glanced at me but did not sit down with us and rather moved to the horses and tended to them. "We are not spoken of much, but there are true Shield Maidens, ones that have sworn to protect their king, for what enemy would suspect a lady to be a bodyguard?"

Gimli made a sound of agreement, chuckling. "That be true. It makes me wish I could see their faces when ye turn on them transforming from a flower to a bush of thorns!"

I liked his humor and it made it easier to talk of my life in Rohan. "I took my mother's place when I was twenty. I was fully trained and Theoden had only been on the throne for a short time. He had known me all my life, for he was but a lad of fourteen when I was born. For a while it was just me at his side, until another woman joined me and together we led Rohan on many hunts."

I launched into a story of one of my first confrontations out of the battlefield. Gimli sat and listened like a child and it made my heart lighter, and my voice full of energy as I spoke. When I was done it was his turn to speak, and he spoke of travels from his youth, hunting with his father in the woods of the Misty Mountains. We went on like that for a while, talking and laughing around the fire, until words became too much fore sleepy minds.


	3. Chapter 3: Agreement

So i finished writing chapter 10 and was bored, so i thought i would be nice, return the favor yes?

Also - i am not using contractions in my writing on perpuse, seeing as back then in the time of age people didn't use them. (and man, is it hard to retrain yourself to right without them! lol)

Thanks to those who have taken the time to review, i hope to hear from you again!

* * *

Chapter Three: Agreement

I did not think I would ever get to sleep that night. After a few hours of chatting with Gimli, the dwarf passed out in the middle of one of my tales and rather ungracefully fell off the log. I would have normally been insulted but with how high the moon had risen I could hardly blame him. Legolas had disappeared some time at the beginning of my tale, jumping into one of the old trees. My new friend had informed me that he was most likely keeping watch.

After staring at the redheaded dwarf in shock, I had moved to the ground as well, pressing my back to the log and curling up slightly. Though my hair had finally mostly dried I was still freezing and refused to leave the comfort of the flames.

Sleep evaded me for hours because of the fact that I had slept all day due to my injury. I passed the time in silence by trying to repress shivered and alternating between gazing at the flames and looking at the stars above. Once during the night I had let my eyes wonder about the trees searching for Legolas but never found him even with my enhanced eyesight.

When sleep finally did come it was restless. I kept waking up either because of Gimli's snoring, or, later on, because the fire had finally gone out and shivers had racked me like a storm at sea. I found myself cursing my bloodline again, wishing beyond reason that I never got cold, rather then that I could not get drunk – a fact that never went over well with my male friends.

At some point I must have finally reached a deeper sleep though because I dreamed. In the dream I was standing on the battlefield again watching as both friend and foe fell around me like cast aside dolls. I do not remember much else of it, just the endless fighting around me, and the feeling of helplessness as I watched people I had known far too long fall.

I am not sure what woke me from my dream, but as my mind gathered itself back up I heard the sound of horse's nickering and snorting. Opening my eyes I let them refocus as I took in my surroundings. In front of me laid a pile of ashes from the night's fire and from the tentative light that made long shadows on the ground I guessed it was just nearing dawn again. I frowned, wondering how little sleep I had managed to get if that were the case.

Knowing sleep would not come to me again I sat up and almost jumped out of my skin when something slipped down from my shoulders and pooled around my waist. Looking down I was shocked to see a thick gray-green material on my lap. Carefully I fingered the edge of it and recognized it from a small fraction of a memory. It was the same thing my father had worn around his shoulder's the last time I had seen him. Pulling the cloak from my lap, I carefully gathered it up and folded it before placing it on the log.

That must have been why I had finally been able to sleep, and with that discovery came the realization of who must have put it there. Frowning, I stood and brushed off my brown riding pants and looked around. I found him near Clara and Arod. He was stroking his steed's strong neck and speaking quietly in elvish to him. Though Clara was not looking at the elf, her ears were swiveled to listen. I rolled my eyes. My horse thought she was so sneaky.

Though I was annoyed with him for his comments from last night, I knew continuing to be rude to the person who had helped me would not settle well with my conscience. Swallowing my pride for the moment I walked over, my feet easily avoiding any rock and twigs as I went, leaving hardly any sound of my approach. He heard me any way and glanced at me as I stopped at Clara's side, feet from him. He seemed to pay me no mind though and went back to his horse, feeding him what looked like the last of an apple.

Pressing my lips I looked down wondering what I should say. I was not sorry for what I had said the night before, and I refused to apologize simply to make peace when he was the one at fault. Clara nickered again and she bumped her muzzle against my shoulder. Smiling, I turned to her to pet her long face, brushing white locks from her brown eyes.

Using my friend as a handicap for why I was not looking at him, I finally spoke. "Thank you for the cloak…" I frowned wondering if that had sounded as awkward as it had to me. "That is, it was yours, was it not?"

"Yes." I dared a glance at him; he was leaning on the makeshift post where our horses were being kept. He had a subtle smile on his face; one that I had a feeling was the look he carried when at ease. He glanced to me as if feeling my gaze. "Think nothing of it, I did not require it and your wound will not heal if you do not get enough rest." I nodded my head looking down again, not sure what else to say. "That being said, I would like to take a look at it my lady, if you do not mind."

A bit surprised I raised my eyebrows at him. I had been sure he would be angry with me for the actions of last night. Then again, elves hardly ever lost control of their calm; it was why they made such good warriors. Absently I reached up and rested my hand on my bandaged shoulder and grimaced as it throbbed.

"Perhaps that would be for the best." He gazed at me for a moment before giving a small nod and gesturing back towards the log. Realizing he wanted me to sit down, I patted Clara's snout once more before turning and head back over to it.

Absently I listened as he made his way around camp, silently picking a few things up from a knapsack propped up against a tree. My eyes wondered, finding Gimli who was still snoring away and lying in the same position he had been before. I found myself envying him, for he seemed to be quiet a deep sleeper; I had never been that, my elvish blood keeping me alert to a certain point even when dreaming.

"Lady Áriel?" Tearing my eyes from the sleeping dwarf I looked to my side where the prince had silently sat down next to me. I looked from his face, to his outstretched hand and realized he was giving me something.

"My knife." I had completely forgotten to ask about it, though I suppose with all that had happened it had slipped my mind. Still I was glad to see it again and took it from his hand, before placing it on my lap. "Thank you." He nodded his head again and then moved forward to take a look at my shoulder.

Absently I shifted and moved my hair out of the way and pulled the tunic away so he could see it. As he got to work unbinding it, I looked back down at the weapon on my lap.

Calling it a 'knife' had always seemed a bit silly to me, for the length of its blade was more along the lines of a short sword. Yet calling it a simple weapon would be like calling a gem a piece of dirt. Slowly I let my hands ghost over the golden wood and silver metal of the handle. The end of it was like a work of art, for it formed the bust of a horse, its main flaring out behind it as if it were running against the wind. It was so detailed, from the eyes to every strand of hair. Traveling down from the head it melted into a thick and sturdy shaft, subtle vines and leaves lacing down it. The knife held no real guard but rather at the base another branch lopped out and attached part way up the handle. I had been told it was so that the blade could be spun and that it made it able to withstand more force.

Sliding it from it's metal and leather sheath, I gazed at the white blade, my eyes tracing the sharp curve of it. Elvish writing adorned one side near the hilt like many of their weapons did. I could not read it, but I had been told what it meant:

_Be as fast as a stead and as strong as a rooted tree; cut down thy enemies with swift, powerful swings._

As I looked it over something occurred to me. I had used this very knife to slay about half a dozen orcs the day before; I had felt the black blood splash onto my hand as I dug the blade into flesh. Yet as I stared at it, the weapon lay as clean as if it were brand new.

"I cleaned it after I had taken care of you. I hope you do not mind."

Startled slightly I looked to Legolas, but he was concentrating on the task at hand. The bandages were gone now, and I could see the edge of the snarled arrow wound on the back of my shoulder. He was holding a large leaf in his other hand that held some kind of reddish salve on it.

I was surprised that he admitted to it so easily and could not help but smile. It was simple gestures like this that really meant something. "No, I am grateful. It would have been terrible if it had been stained…" I looked back down at the blade as I felt something cool being spread across my shoulder. I tried to imagine what it would have looked like if it had been left as it had been. Black splotches in the golden wood, making it looked diseased. I had never been so relived to see a clean blade.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the elf unwind bandages, and then felt them dust over my skin as he dressed the wound. We were both quiet for a time and I busied myself by counting Gimli's snores.

"It must be very important to you." I frowned glancing at him but he was not looking at me. "When we found you, you still had it tightly gripped in your hand, even though you were hardly conscious."

I thought back trying to remember, and realized I did not remember placing the blade back into my sheath. "Yes…it is very dear to me. My father gave it to me; hand crafted it himself. It is the only gift I have ever received from him." My voice held no anger in it, but I felt little joy either. Mostly I felt a sense of lose as I spoke, emptiness.

I was not sure why I was telling him this, maybe it was simply because I had never gotten a chance to tell anyone. Maybe I felt I should give him another chance. I winced slightly when the bindings on my shoulder were tied off. Another half dozen snores echoed through the haven before he spoke again.

"Your father is Elven?" I nodded my head as I moved to pull my tunic back in place. "Is that why you travel to Lothlórien?" I frowned, feeling uneasily again. It seemed as if he did not know when to stop questioning people on private matters.

"You could say that." I looked at him; his hands were resting in his lap now and for once he was looking at my face, not my shoulder. His eyes were gazing at mine as if he were looking into my soul.

"If I may ask, who is your father my lady? 'Lightfoot' is not elvish so it must be a title you earned." My frown deepened and sighing I looked away sheathing my knife with an audible snap as I bristled.

"That is a private matter I do not wish to speak of." He seemed startled and was quiet for a moment; I counted three snores from Gimli before he spoke again.

"You speak as if he were a stranger to you."

I stood, annoyed again and looked at him with a flat expression. "That, master elf, is it exactly. " I turned sharply and stocked over to my armor that had been piled up next to the tree I had first woken under. I waited for the prince to start asking questions again and held a few choice words ready for when he did, but it did not happen as Gimli's snores faltered and he grumbled slowly waking up.

As the two friends bid each other good morning I got to work on getting ready to move out. It had been nice, being able to talk with someone after almost a month of being alone. Part of me wanted to stay but I had to get to the Golden Woods. I needed answers. I needed closure.

Pulling on my outer tunic, the color of a red sunset, I strapped on the half platting that covered my shoulders, chest and lower back. From there I placed the metal guards on my upper legs. I lingered on one, letting my fingers trace over the Rohan symbol imprinted on it.

"Good morn'en lassie!" Blinking, I smiled slightly at the dwarf. Yes, I would miss talking with him.

"Good morning to you as well Gimli." I bent over and picked up my riding gloves and forearm guards. Gimli's brow furrowed as he watched me slip one on and wiggled my fingers slightly.

"Do not be in such a hurry now, sit and have some breakfast lass." I paused for a moment thinking about his offer before pulling the other glove on, pulling the fabric over my fingers and freeing them.

"Thank you for the offer, but I really should get going…" I bit my lip glancing from him to Legolas who had stopped unpacking something from his bag and was looking at us. Shaking my head I turned around to face them, placing my knife back in its holster on my lower back. "I have a long way to go and the sooner I get there the better." I stepped forward before placing my right fist over my heart and bowing slightly "Thank you for all your help. I am indebted to you." I looked at them both before straightening.

"T'was no problem Áriel, ye be careful now." I patted the dwarf's shoulder as I passed him. He was sad at my departure, but it had been inevitable. As I walked over to Clara where she was stomping her front feet I looked at Legolas. He did not say anything, just nodded his head slightly.

Heaving myself up and onto my horse, I used her mane to turn her around. "I hope I will see you both again." I was not one for good byes but Gimli nodded his head and with that I kicked Clara's side and she troughed off, heading back out of the forest.

As I retraced my path from earlier so that I could retrieve my belongings I reflected at my short time with the two walkers and mused at how normal they had seemed for heroes.

Gimli was the first dwarf I had ever met, and frankly I could not understand why elves did not get along with them. He seemed like a nice fellow to me, very present and easy to talk too. Though he was traveling with the Prince of Mirkwood, and they seemed to be very close so maybe the two races did have a chance at co-existing.

I blinked away the blurriness that came with sudden sunlight that assaulted my eyes upon exiting the forest. Glancing around I saw my trampled camp a few feet away and so hopped off Clara and walked to it. The four orcs I had slain were still there, and the smell made my nose wrinkle. Using my metal boots I kicked the leg of one away from where my belongings were and was relived that everything still seemed to be in one piece.

Making a clicking sound with my mouth, I called Clara over and got to work taking out her brush and hoof pick. As I brushed away dirt and dried sweat from her fur my thoughts turned to the elf. I wondered if I had been too harsh, yet I could not stand that he seemed to think he knew how my life had gone. I could not stand such people, for they were always wrong.

Yet he had been kind to me; treated my wounds, cleaned my weapon, and went as far as to give me his cloak during the night. So had I been out of line to get so angry? Frustrated at how my mind was going around in circles I dropped the brush and pick back into my bag and turned to Clara's tack.

Running my hand over the saddle I smiled at the fine craftsmanship of my homeland. Dark thick leather and shining silver metal made any horse look more elegant, and against her white and gray fur it made travelers stop and look upon her.

It took me around ten minutes to equip Clara with her dark blue blanket, her saddle, and her bridle that held no bit. I had just started to strap my saddlebag and bedroll on when I hear the sound of a horse running. Clara's ears swiveled and I grabbed her reigns to make sure she did not run, and peered back toward the forest.

The beat of hooves on earth got louder before, finally, Arod came bursting through the trees, both elf and dwarf on his back. Clara snorted, stomping her feet in surprise as I raised an eyebrow wondering what was going on. It could have been mere chance that they were exiting this way, but something told me that was very unlikely.

My hunch was confirmed when Legolas led Arod over to us, stopping inside my ruined camp sight and then jumped off. Gimli grumbled but did not descend; instead he chuckled at my expression. "We'd been hoping ye had not set off yet, lass!" My eyebrows pulled together.

"What do you mean? Did I forget something at the camp?" I mentally ran over the possibility of that, checking off everything that had been on me and found nothing out of place.

"No, no, nothing like that."

"Then what?"

Legolas cleared his throat softly and my gaze shifted to him. "Forgive our intrusion my lady." I nodded my head slightly still feeling very confused. "You see, Gimli and I had been thinking about going to Lothlórien for a while, we had just not had the incentive to go. With your injury and the orcs causing trouble again we both thought it might be a good idea if we traveled together. "

I felt my eye twitch. "Are you saying I can't take care of myself?" It was true that I had almost gotten killed, but really, I did not need an escort! I was a warrior, a proud shield maiden of Rohan!

"It is not that lass, we are sure ye could handle yourself in combat if ye were not caught off guard. Yet one cannot be on guard all the time. We do not mean to insult you Áriel, simple offer ye companionship."

I looked from one to the other, a grimace on my face as my blood simmered. What he said was true, but that did not mean I liked it. If I excepted their company not only would I be admitting that I was in need of help, but I would have to continue to skip around the elf and his prying questions about my life.

Still, did I really want to risk my life again just to sate my ego? Taking a deep breath in through my nose I willed myself to calm and shook my head. They faltered for a moment, thinking I had refused before I held up my free hand.

"Alright, I suppose you are right." I looked from Gimli to Legolas and sighed. "Your offer is much appreciated and I would very much enjoy the company, for I have been traveling alone for far too long."

Legolas smiled and I hear Gimli crow in victory as I turned around, to finish securing my things. What I had said was true, I had not looked forward to returning to solitude, but Legolas continued to make me nervous and uneasy.

Pulling myself back onto Clara's back I looked to see my two new companions ready to go. "There is a small village near the border of Rohan, we will likely reach it by midday. I had planned to stay there for the night, for there are some people I wish to see."

Legolas nodded his head. "That is quiet alright my lady." Before I could stop myself I snorted and smirked, making a confused expression form on his pretty face.

"I thought I told you to call me Áriel, Legolas. Continue to not do so and I will be force to start calling you 'your highness'." I saw him grimace at the title and I smiled as Gimli let out a round of laughter.

"I like this lass, she's a keeper!" Legolas sighed shaking his head before looking at me again.

"Very well, Áriel." I nodded my head in approval before steering Clara in the direction needed.

"Good. Now let us see how well you ride." I did not give him time to reply before one swiftly placed kick sent Clara into a gallop and I grinned to myself as I heard Gimli protest as Arod took off after me, knowing this game well.

A small laughed escaped my lips as I caught sight of the white horse and kicked Clara again to speed her up. Maybe, just maybe this would not be bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4: Waver Village

I finished chapter 12 so here's another one. i think this story it doing to be about 16 chapters so i'll be uploading everything soon enough. today you learn a bit more about the past and Legolas gains some positive ground.

Thank you to Fellowship of Avengers and Borys68 for reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter four: Waver Village**

We ran our horse until the sun had reached its high point in the sky telling us it was time to take a break and eat some lunch. Rather then stopping completely though, seeing as we did not have time to strike camp, we merely shifted to a slow walk, letting the horses saunter along at an even pace, their necks dipping once in a while to yank some grass out from the ground.

Between the horses the heavy footsteps of the dwarf echoed along with every hoof hitting a rock. Gimli had hopped down from Arod after we had slowed complaining about a sore rear and stiff legs. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he munched down on leftovers from last night and had to keep stopping my self from rolling my eyes at the fact that all he seemed to eat was meat.

Legolas was staring ahead eating some kind of bread and holding the reins of his horse softly in one hand. We had spoke little since staring our journey towards the border and the village planted there, but I could tell he was itching to ask me something, yet he seemed hesitant. Maybe he wondered if what he said would upset me again? It had not gone well for him so far.

I mulled over that as I popped a piece of dried fruit into my mouth and chewed slowly, my lips twitching at the sugary taste of it. I had been glad to find my store of food still safe and sound in one of my saddlebag pockets and been more then happy to pull out a ration of dried fruit, jerky, and some wild ginger root I had found on my travels.

I looked around us, finding the common markers of the area that told how close we were before I pivoted and swung one leg over to sit sidesaddle and face my two companions, careful not to hurt my healing shoulder. Gimli glanced at me curiously as I patted Clara's neck, her reins tied off and hanging loosely around it.

"We are almost there, about another hour of travel and we will be able to see the settlement."

Gimli let out a breath and nodded his head while Legolas looked to me and let his eyes linger for a moment before wrapping the remains of his food and storing it away.

"I was wondering Áriel, is there a reason we are headed to this village?" I wondered if all elves were so curious, for his questions never seemed to end. I leaned back slightly on the saddle and put my weight on my hand, as if I was not on top of a moving animal.

"If I did not have a reason there wouldn't be much of a point in going Legolas." I pointed out and Gimli gave a short laughed as the prince flushed ever so slightly. I did not call attention to it though and went on to answer his question instead. "But yes, I have my reasons. I suppose it's a place I should have gone to a while back, but my life has been so different as of late…" I trialed off, ashamed that I could ever forget such a thing. In part I had been avoiding it, not wanting to venture there and truly say my goodbyes, but that is what this journey was about now.

"So what caused you to reconsider then?"

I bit my lip busying myself by putting the remains of my food back in my pack as I gathered my thoughts.

"I suppose it is in part because of the animal you sit upon." I watched his eyes flicker down to the horse before back up at me in question.

"Arod?"

"Yes." This only seemed to puzzle him more and I smiled. "You forget he is a stead of Rohan. I have known Arod for many years, as do I know many of the horses that lived there. Him more then most I suppose, for he and Clara are siblings, both off spring of the great Snowmane." It had been a year of excitement for many people, one that I looked back on with warmth in my chest.

"I was not aware…" Legolas seemed a bit lost for words, which had me fighting back giggles at his face.

"It is not the most uncommon thing, the king had his steed bread often, but one year he only picked out two mares, the off spring of my mother's horse and then a mare who his son had favored." I stroked Clara's neck with the back on my fingers, letting coarse hair tangle around it.

"That does not explain why he is the reason we are going to this village."

I shifted, feeling dread enter my heart at the thought, and sighed looking at Arod with a heavy heart. "Arod was given to you because his master fell, was not he?" I looked at the elf and he nodded slightly. "It is just that, well… The man, his owner, was a good friend of mine, one I had known since childhood, so its only natural I would know his horse so well."

It was as if I had spoken in the black tongue, for even Gimli stopped eating upon hearing those words. I remember that day with vivid clarity. We had been getting ready to make the march to Helms Deep when I had seen Arod, and for a moment I had smiled glad to see my friend, until I had realize who rode upon him was not his owner, but the elf that now traveled along side me.

I had known right away that my dear friend Bladen was dead, because he never let anyone ride Arod, too proud that he had been given the steed by the prince himself. I remembered the stab at my heart I had felt, but also how I had been forced to shove it aside. The King needed me ready for battle, not morning for a friend. That would have to come later. It never did.

Arod nickered and his gray eyes slid to look at me from the corner and I sighed shaking my head. "I just figure I should check on his family. When war seemed immanent, he sent them to the village where his mother grew up, knowing they'd be safer there. " I let the silence between us go on and took the time to start fixing my hair. I braided the left front section and let it drape over my shoulder like I always did. When I had been younger I had always let my hair fall around me unbound to try and hide my ears, but I took to showing them after I was made Shield Maiden.

"I am sorry for yer loss lassie."

I looked down at Gimli and smiled slightly.

"Thank you."

The dwarf went back to finishing his meal and I glanced at Legolas and found him staring forward. He had not said anything since I finished my tale and I wondered what he was thinking.

The next hour or so went by in silence as Gimli was forced back on Arod and we rode the horses hard across the hillside. The village came upon us like a child playing peak-a-boo, its little stone homes and fields rising up as we came down a slope. Many of the men were out in the fields; sowing and watering plants, still trying to get their lives back to normal. While their village seemed mostly intact, a keen eye could tell it had been ransacked at least once. Nothing had been burned though, so it had most likely been bandits and not orcs.

They watched us as we came up the road, pausing mid bend, a few going silent as we passed. I heard the murmurs and whispers as we passed and tried to block them out.

"What is a Shield Maiden doing all the way out here?"

"An elf? Why are they traveling together?"

"My god, her face-"

"Hush!"

"Is that not Lady Lightfoot? I thought she died."

"No, she survived."

"But not her king."

I grimaced, kicking Clara in the side to get her to spread up into a trout and clear the fields. Legolas glanced at me, his eyes searching. He had probably heard even more then I had. We reached the stables in short order and I slide off Clara, grimacing as prickles went through my feet. Decades of riding and still limbs would fall asleep. After grabbing my saddlebag I handed Clara over to a waiting stable boy, feeling too uneasy to properly take care of her.

I stood and waited for the boys as they got off and got their things, with my bag draped on my folded arms. Once they were ready I turned and lead them into the small town, hardly having to pay attention for I knew this village well.

As we walked deeper into the village we passed many who were out and about. There were a few merchants selling goods from donkey drawn carts as well as a group of women weaving grass together into baskets for the coming harvests.

"It does my heart well to see the pain and suffering of the war has lessened here. These people seemed to have recovered their spirits." I glanced to my side where Legolas walked, his clear blue eyes traveling around us, seemingly unaffected by the glances he was getting. I could not help but agree with him, I had been worried for his small village, where so many people I knew had built roots.

"Yes. Waver village is small but I have always seen such a glow to the people here. I suppose they it is something they must possess, living so close to the border. I have always thought the name was a bit misleading…"

Gimli snorted, agreeing with me, while the prince nodding his head, apparently enjoying our conversation and meaning to keep it going if not for the sudden interruption that came from behind. With our hearing both of us stepped to the side just as a few young boys came tearing through, laughing and shouting.

"Come on I don't want to miss any more of his tale!"

"Your legs are longer then mine! Wait up!"

Blinking I watched them disappear around the corner of a home and shook my head amused. It was hard to believe thirty years had passed since I had been that age – so wild and untamed. Still I was curious as to what had them in such a hurry and so trailed after them waving at my companions to follow. I heard Gimli grumbling as the prince helped him up from where he'd fallen due to the children's stampede.

Rounding the corner I found the source of interest quickly and could not help the smile that spread across my face in an instant. Sitting on an old stump surrounded by children and even some women was the Gray Pilgrim – or was it the White Pilgrim now – who laughed and patted the head of a small girl. Unable to resist the temptation I hurried forward, ignoring my two companions.

"Gandalf!" The white haired wizard looked up and a crooked smile lit up his weathered face. He stood, quickly parting the children as he walked to meet me half way, his staff in one hand. I did not hesitate to drop my bag and run strait into his welcoming arms suddenly feeling lighter and happier then I had in weeks. The old Wizard chuckled using his free hand to pat my back.

"Young Lightfoot, it does me good to see you again." He pulled back slightly, looking over me in much the way a teacher might look at his student. "You look well…" as he spoke, his eyes scanned over my face and I knew he was looking upon my scar. He paused for a moment, looking over my shoulder and smiled even more. "And you are not alone either it would seem."

Following his gaze I saw Gimli and Legolas walking up to us, both smiling. "It is good to see you again Mithrandir."

"Aye, we had been wondering where you'd wondered off to!"

Gandalf chuckled and I stepped to the side and stood beside the older man as the four of us stood in a small, private circle. "I had wondered when I would come across you both again, though I had not thought it would be while accompanying young Áriel." I felt his hand touch my shoulder slightly as he spoke.

Legolas peered at me with curiosity written in his eyes before shifting to his old friend. "We ran into each other under interesting circumstances. A tale probably best left for when there are not so many young ears." I glanced around, noting all of the children still around the area, probably waiting for the wizard to come back and continue his tales.

"Ah, yes, most likely master elf. I do hope she has not been so much trouble for you." I rolled my eyes at the old man, hardly able to take such a joke seriously. Gimli laughed at the accusation, apparently enjoying it more then the rest.

"Nonsense, she is a spitfire for sure, but I quiet enjoy her company!"

"Indeed, you have no need to worry." Legolas assured him.

Gandalf nodded his head and turned his head when one of the children called him back to the stump.

"Hmm, we should speak in a while, for now I need to finish my business with these folk." He gestured to the small crowed. "I am telling them of our victory at the black gates, surely you would enjoy some input."

I frowned slightly glance at him and wondered if he had done that on purpose to test my reaction. He was a cunning old man and his endless riddles made it easy to forget that. Gimli nodded his head gruffly and started walking over of his friend. "It is a tale worth hearing! One that shall we heard for centuries to come!"

I heard Legolas chuckle slightly as he moved to follow them, but paused when he saw I was not doing the same. "Áriel?" At his question the other two stopped as well and looked at me. I bit back a scowl and sighed smiling slightly.

"I believe you'll have to tell this story without me, I wish to go honor my fallen friend at his gravesite. I shall be along later." Gray eyes skewered me for a moment before Gandalf nodded his head slightly.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that is the reason you can here. Carry on then little Lightfoot." I grimaced slightly at his words and then nodded my head heading off in that direction before I was stopped by a voice.

"Would it be alright if I accompanied you? I wish to offer my thanks." I raised an eyebrow slightly at the elf. It felt as if I would never get a moment alone while he was my traveling companion. I felt a tick of annoyance forming from his persistence, but quickly shoved it away, telling myself I was being silly. I looked at him, as he quietly waited for me to reply and then to Gandalf who was watching us. He had that sly look in his eyes again and I was certain I did not like it. Finally I shrugged my shoulders, feeling rather tired suddenly.

"If you wish." He nodded his head and I once again headed off toward the back of the village, with the elven prince falling into step easily next to me. I left my bag with the wizard, knowing it was safe there. It was odd walking with him, because I could hardly hear our footsteps. Growing up around men in armor, I had grown accustomed to hearing heavy footsteps and scraping armor around me as I walked.

I silently lead the way through the village, dodging running children and easily missing large uneven stones in the walk way. I did this with little thought, my feet always seeming to have a mind of their own.

Even with the murmur of voices and people around us the uneasiness I had felt the night before at the camp sight once again welled up in me. I felt my stomach clench, and my fingers twitched, the need to grab my knife clawing at my mind. Feeling the need to busy myself I grabbed at a thought I had been wondering about for quiet sometime. "Legolas?" The prince seemed slightly surprised, for my tone seemed far too shaky for someone who was simply walking down the street.

"Yes?"

I cleared my throat, absently playing with the end of my braid. "I am curious about something. If you do not mind me asking…"

His smile was genuine. "I am an open book my lady, go right ahead."

I let the title slide seeing as he was nice enough to let me ask questions when I refused to answer his. He was probably hoping I would return the favor. He could keep on hoping.

"Well, I know you were part of the fellowship, one of the nine walkers – I saw you in battle after all, with Gimli and Aragorn. But I also realize you are from a royal family. I guess what I am asking is, why did you do it? Join the fellowship I mean."

He did not seem surprised that I knew so much about him, the nine walkers of the ring had been rather famous in the last month. He inclined his head nodding slightly to a group of women as we passed them. "I do not think anyone ever bother to ask me that." He mused and I could not help but feel surprised by that, then again the others of the fellowship had much on their mind at the time. "In truth, part of me felt a need to redeem my family and my self. We were in charge of keeping Gollum imprisoned after all, and we made a grave mistake. If we had not been so careless, perhaps none of what happened would have come to pass. "

I mulled over his words for a moment before speaking. "I don't think that's true…" He looked at me as we walked wonder in his eyes. "I mean, yes it might have delayed things from happening if he had not gotten away, but the darkness had already settled in years before. The war was bound to happen, we just might not have been so lucky had things gone differently." Legolas did not say anything, just looked at me with those intense eyes. It made me uneasy, but not the same way silence did.

I meant to have him continue his thought when I suddenly realized we had reached the end of the village. In front of us was a small fenced off grass area, large stone rocks littered the area and made my knotted stomach drop. I moved forward, my steps feeling heaver as I went and pushed open the gate, slipping inside. Legolas followed me silently, and I was glad for that.

My eyes ran over the site. There were too many plots of freshly turned ground, and many places where stones were placed too close together for a body to lay under them. I knew I was looking for the later of the two; Bladen's body had been burned along with the Uruks that had killed him. I searched for a while, a feeling of dread pulling my heart down into the lower part of my rib cage.

Then I found it and the sigh that escaped my mouth was both in relief and in sorrow as I knelt down in front of the smooth stone. His name had been carved into it with care and embedded in the stone was a simple gold and silver ring. I reached out and carefully touched it, the rim just barely reaching over the stone it was place in. The metal was cold and smooth, much like that of the dead.

"What is that?" I looked up and saw Legolas standing behind me, his eyes on my hand and the ring. I smiled sadly, my finger tracing the rim of metal like I would a cup.

"It was his wife's wedding band. She died a few years ago from sickness and Bladen had kept in on a chain around his neck for good luck ever since."

"…You knew her well?"

"Yes. Marie, Bladen, his sister, and I, we all grew up together. They were the few that did not feel the need to exclude me for my elven blood." I let my hand leave the ring and brushed the stone free of the dirt and dust that had settled on it. The Prince did not speak again and I took the chance to speak a Rohirric farewell.

When my feet began to ache I finally stood up, but felt no better then I had before coming here. Perhaps saying good-bye was harder then I thought it would be, it would seem I just needed time. Green caught my eye and I focused my thoughts and my eyes in time to see Legolas take my place by Bladen's grave. He was quiet for a moment, looking upon the stone as if he were reading a scripture, and then he finally spoke.

"_Govano in nothrim în adh i mellyn în mi Mannos. Gur Nin, Ant gîn vîr mi 'ûr nîn. Nover.__"_

Surprise did not cover what I felt as he stood back up, though I had no idea what he had said. He turned to look at and me and then smiled at my baffled expression.

"I… What did you say?"

"I said that I hoped he met his loved ones in the life beyond and then I thanked him for Arod."

"Oh…" I looked down frowning. It was a warm feeling, to know he truly understood what it meant for me to see Arod again, and that he knew how much the steed had meant to Bladen. Though I was not sure he would have ever willingly given Arod to Legolas, I was sure his horse was in good hands.

"I could teach you if you like." Once again dragged from my thoughts I looked up to his face confused. He smiled like always. "Sindarin. I could teach you how to speak it." Taken back I simply stared at him bewildered before slowly shaking my head.

"I… no. Not now at least. My mind is too full of other things to learn something like that. I do not even know if I will end up staying with elves once this is all done."

The prince looked a bit sad to hear such words but nodded his head anyway. Was it so bad that I did not look at my heritage with a smile? Was I truly missing half of my life because of my distance from his kind? I was not sure I had answers to such questions, I was not sure I wanted them.

"You never finished your thought… before." I said after a moment. He tilted his head not commenting on my change of subject.

"Yes." He was silent for a moment perhaps gathering his thoughts.

"… You said Gollum was only part of the reason?" I prompted, and he seemed amused by my impatience.

"I suppose the other reason was because I wanted to do something with my life. The life of a prince in Mirkwood is nothing like what you may think. It is mostly politics and monotonous daily repetition. I wanted something to be proud of."

"You wanted to feel like you were making a difference?" I questioned. Blue eyes widening a bit and he nodded his head. I smiled slightly, I knew what that felt like.

"Indeed. Shall we head back?"

I nodded my head lost in thought and let the blonde elf lead me from the cemetery. Glancing back once more as I latched the gate shut, I saw Bladen's stone easy and wondered off hand what he would say if I were to ask the questions still burdening my heart.


	5. Chapter 5: Heritage

Finally the chapter you've all been waiting for!okay maybe not, lol. but hey one mystery will we solved by the end. lol. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Heritage**

The walk back to Gandalf was quiet and seemed three times longer than the trip to the gravesite had been. This time there was no idle chat, nor were there any questions about our destination. I occupied my time by nodding and smiling at people who passed us by that I knew from other times spent in the village, while ignoring their stares that were directed at both the scar on my face and my company. The latter was a bit hard for me because before the war I had been looked at as a hero, now people wondered why I had lived, and their king had died. To easy myself if only a little, I kept my hand rested on the hilt of my long knife, and busied myself by feeling the carvings on it.

I glanced at Legolas from the corner of my eye; he was staring ahead, his eyes almost glazed over, and his mind clearly elsewhere for the time being. I pondered where those thoughts were. Was he thinking about Bladen? I had been taken back by his words over my friend's grave, though I was not sure what I had been expecting. It seemed that today the prince was surprising me around every corner.

His sudden offer to teach me elvish, had left me stunned and bewildered. I had not thought such an offer would ever be made to me besides the ones from my father and Gandalf. It was true I was completely lost with the language, I only knew very simple words, and even then it was just a handful, ones my father had used in letters like _Ada, _meaning father.

I had declined the offer, but the more I thought about it, the more amazed I was that he had ecen bothered to offer. I had been so short with him, unwilling to answer his questions and snapping at him when he pushed. Normally that sent people in the other direction, causing them to ignore me and be just as brutal. Legolas had not been, and it was…concerning.

Honestly it had been bewildering that he had wanted to come with me at all.

It seemed that maybe I had misjudged him, though I was not willing to completely forgive him for his persistent prodding. Maybe I could learn to trust him a bit more. It would be nice to have someone to talk to about my heritage dilemma.

"Áriel!" The voice halted me instantly, my grip on my weapon tightening only for a moment. Legolas following suit as if he had been paying attention to my every movement. I scanned the area for the owner of the voice, excitement rising in my chest. I knew that voice too well to ever be mistaken. Then I found her – skirts in hand as she ran towards me, her wild raven hair falling from its bun. I grinned at her, taking a few steps forward and holding my arms open as the women quickly embarrassed me. "Thank the gods! When I saw Clara in the stalls I nearly lost my mind. Do you know how worried I have been for you?"

The women shook me and I just smiled back at her, use to the motherly behavior she had displayed since we had both been children. "Calm yourself Audrey, you knew I was fine." This simply caused her to shake me again, her green eyes narrowing slightly.

"No I did not! When I got word that the war was over I went to the main city and Lord Éomer said you had gone, and to where he did not know!"

I paused in opening my mouth. That was true, but I had not meant to upset anyone. I had simply needed to leave, to try and figure things out. I was still trying to figure things out. "I am sorry I worried you, but as you can see, I am fine." I pattered her hand that was clamped to my shoulder. Audrey huffed before finally letting go of me and shaking her head.

"You have always been such a wanderer Áriel, but I am glad your travels have led to you back here. I have missed you." I smiled at her.

"And I you, my friend."

Legolas shifted quietly behind me and I blinked, suddenly feeling a bit guilty for ignoring him. "Audrey?" She looked at me waiting, before I turned slightly, directing my hand to the elven warrior that stood behind me. "This is a companion of mine, Legolas of Mirkwood." Audrey's eyes widened a bit and I could not help but smile at her reaction before looking to the elf. "And Legolas, this is a dear friend of mine, Audrey, daughter of Mila." I paused for a moment biting my lip. "She is Bladen's sister, the one I told you of."

I mused about how odd that must have sounded. Audrey was pretty, but her age had started to show. She was in her forties, much like myself, except I still looked no older then my early twenties. It was a truth both of us knew, as did all people with elven blood that mingled with humans. I had known for years in the end I had watch all of the people I had grown up with age and die.

Legolas nodded his head and bowed it in respect. "It is a honor my lady. I am sorry for your loss; from what Áriel has told me, your bother was a good man." Audrey smiled slightly, her eyes saddening. I frowned touching her hand with mine and she grabbed it seeking comfort.

"Thank you my lord. Bladen will be missed for years to come, but I take comfort in the fact that he is with his wife now." Squeezing my hand, and she looked at me. I offered her the best smile I could, and after a moment she smiled back. "But the time of mourning deeply has passed. I am just so glad to see you again Áriel. Will you be staying?"

I cringed slightly at the hope in her eyes and sighed, bring her hand up with mine and patting it with my free one. "Just for the night Audrey. I'm afraid I have business in the Golden Woods that can not wait." The raven-haired women frowned before nodding a bit.

"I suppose that is better then nothing." She paused looking at me again before pulling her hand from mine and lifting it. "It would seem the war did not go without leaving its mark on you as well." Her fingers hovered over my face, near the dark red scar as if she were to touch it, before she hesitantly let it drop when she saw the look on my face.

We stood there in silence for a few moments, and I knew she waited for an explanation, but I would not give her one, much like I had not given Legolas one. "We were headed back to Gandalf, to listen to him talk to the children. The sun is setting and I hoped there would be a gathering tonight, I tried to time it right."

Audrey laughed shaking her head. "I should have known. You always did like the gatherings, and who can blame you? Everyone does." She turned picking up her long skirts again. "I think I shall accompany you then." Like always Audrey charged ahead, leaving the two of us to follow in her wake. She'd never understood that joining someone meant they had to match their pace to the others. Shaking my head I waved my hand at Legolas and started after her.

We had only gotten a few feet before the prince spoke "The gathering?" He peered at me curiously. I rolled my eyes still smiling.

"Sorry I suppose I should have mentioned it? I did not know how to bring it up." He nodded his head, understanding, and waited for me to continue. "It is nothing all that special, it is just every few days the village gets together around a fire and talks, tells stories, sings songs. People come and go as they please. It is a nice way to spend an evening."

Legolas tilted his head letting my words sink in before he nodded again. "It sounds a bit like the elven banquets back home, though those normally lasted the entire day and consisted of speeches and formal dancing for a large half of it. Mirkwood's can be rather…outlandish."

"You do not sound as if you enjoyed them."

"They were not unbearable, but for someone such as myself, being attended to so much is not something I desire. "

"I see." I bit my lip again mulling over his words as we rounded a corner, Audrey still in our sights as she hurried up to the small gathering of children where Gandalf and Gimli were laughing about some tale they had just finished.

As we got closer, I could see the men of the village stacking wood into a prier in the middle of the village center, large wooden logs circling it. The old wizard welcomed us back and greeted Audrey as the three of us joined the group and settled in to listen to another story and await the sun's descent below the horizon.

Yellow and red flames danced against the glittering night sky, its smoke making dark clouds that blotted out the stars. It was late now, and as I sat next to Audrey on one of the logs, Gandalf on my other side, and Gimli next to him, I listened to the two friends sing out a dwarven song in probably not the best voices I had ever heard.

"_The pines were roaring, on the heights…"_

It was late, a large portion of the villagers had wondered back to their homes to sleep. About ten of us were left, my company, a few drinking men and three very stubborn children who had begged their mother's to let them hear the song. Softly I hummed along with the wizard and dwarf, knowing the song as well but not wanting to interrupt them by joining in.

Legolas was on the ground in front of us, his arms behind him as he leaned back and stared up at the sky with that far away look in his eyes again. He'd been wearing a simple smile for the most of the night and had seemed to enjoy himself, though I could never be sure if I was reading him correctly.

All too soon the men stopped their slightly off tune ballad and the children crowed, laughing, as the others clapped quietly. "That was great Mr. Gandalf, will you sing another?" I smirked slightly at the children's insistence; there was something about the wizard that seemed to make people speak their minds. Gandalf chuckled a bit, letting his worn hands rest on his staff as it laid across his lap.

"I have grown to weary, and can not think of another song." The echoing groans had me choking back a giggle as I remembered such similar events from when I had been young. My glee was stopped short though when the wizard's eyes fell upon me. "I am sure the shield maiden of Rohan would not mind a turn though." I scowled quietly at the older man; of course he would turn it on me.

The children turned their gazes to me and I faltered sighing, "I am not sure…"

Audrey nudged me in the ribs and giggled. "Come on Áriel, they love it when you sing. After all if is part of the Shield Maiden's job to raise the hopes of the men before battle." I huffed at her.

"This is hardly a battle, nor are they men." I waved at the children. Glancing at Legolas, I found his gaze had turned to me in curiosity. When the children started pleading again I held up a hand glowering at the wizard as I spoke. "Very well." One of the children – a young girl, I think her name was Emily – came up to Audrey and myself after a moment.

"Will you braid my hair? Mother has gone to bed and it will be a mess in the morning if it is not taken care of." Audrey laughed slightly before nodding her head and having Emily sit down in front of her. We both looked at each other, realizing she most likely just wanted to be closer to me when I sang. I shook my head slightly, clearing my throat.

"Lets see, what should I sing?" I looked at the fire, trying to ignore the fact that the elf was paying close attention now. Though his eyes had wondered off, his head was tilted towards me to listen. "Ah, I know. Audrey, care to follow me lead? " She laughed and nodded.

"Lead on, my friend."

"Right." I shifted a bit, running a hand over my braid for a moment in thought before taking in a breath. Might as well get it over with. _"Oh the summer time is coming, and the trees are sweetly blowing, and the wild Mountain Thyme, grows around the blooming heather." _Audrey smiled, her fingers moving through the girl's blond hair easily as she weaved it about joining in with me in the song.

I had known this song all my life, for my mother had sung it to me to put me to sleep at night. Somehow it just seemed fitting to sing it now, on this night. As I sang I felt a bit of happiness I had not felt in a while, one I had thought had burnt out during the war when my voice had sung too many funeral death songs and courage songs on the battlefield.

As the song went on I glanced at my companions. Gandalf looked pleased, mouthing the words along with me, but not singing as I had before. Gimli looked both interested and startled at this sudden unexpected talent of mine, though I couldn't blame him. As my eyes drifted to Legolas, I stuttered over the words for a second. He was not looking at me, but his face showed everything. His eyes were closed, and a smile lay on his face, though not the one he'd been wearing before. This one seemed more real; he truly seemed relaxed at that moment. Thankfully I saved myself quickly, my eyes traveling up to the sky as I sang.

When we were done, Emily was asleep, propped up against Audrey's legs, her hair neatly braided. Audrey smiled quietly before gently moving and scooping her up. "I am going to go get her home and then turn in myself. Your voice is as pretty as always Áriel. I shall see you in the morning."

I nodded my head "Sleep well." I watched quietly as my friend moved off with what was left of the villagers, though a few of the men had opted to stay and keep drinking, they were off to the side, leaving our little group of four to ourselves.

I played with the end of my braid, feeling slightly embarrassed suddenly. "It does my heart good to hear your voice again young Lightfoot." I looked at Gandalf who was smiling softly, his hand rummaging through his cloaking before pulling out a pipe and a small burlap sack. "I have always found it so different from the elves. Would you not agree Legolas?" I groaned mentally.

Blue eyes caught mine quickly as the prince looked at me with a crooked smile from his place on the grass. "Yes, it was interesting to listen to. Most female elves have much lighter, higher voices. Yours is, not what I was expecting…" I was not sure if that was a compliment or not. It was true my singing voice was on the lower side, but I had always like that more then the higher pitches. It sounded more earthly, more real.

"Aye lassie! It was nice indeed, far better then our sad attempts, ay Gandalf?"

"Perhaps Gimli, Perhaps."

"Ye seemed to know the our song as well lassie." I blinked looking up from my lap where I had been trying to make myself smaller in my embarrassment.

"Uh, yes. I do know it."

"May I ask how? Tis not normal for a human nor an elf to know such a song." I laughed quietly, finding it sweet that he did not label me as either as many tried to do.

"That is because after hearing it many times I finally got Gandalf to teach it to me." I shared a smile with the older man, watching the creases fan out around his eyes.

"That is right, you two knew each other before." Legolas stood up easily, dusting off his leggings as he walked over to sit on the end of my log, not as close as Audrey though, minding his manners. He peered at the both of us now. "Care to tell us how now?"

Gandalf laughed quietly, snapping his fingers over the pipe, a few sparks flying from them and lighting it. He drew in a breath of it, and I wrinkled my nose at the smell as he blew out the smoke. "I suppose there is no harm in them knowing." He glanced at me and I shrugged for he was right. The wizard looked thoughtful for a moment and we all waited for him to speak again. I busied myself by undoing the braid in my hair and then weaving it up again. "I believe it was around thirty- five years ago now, I had been passing through Rohan, planning to visit the king, who was Theoden's father at the time." He drew in another breath of smoke, blowing it out in a perfect ring.

"Áriel's mother, May, caught me on the steps up to the Golden Hall. I had met her many times before, for she was the king's head Shield Maiden. It was then that I first met Áriel. She was just about eight I believe…" He looked at me again, and I smiled slightly, nodding my head. I remember that day well, how I had coward behind my mother's skirt, looking up at the tall gray haired man with the pointy hat as if he were an orc. "As you know, half elves develop quickly mentally. May was concerned for her for she was having trouble figuring out what to do. Since no one in the village could help, she had come to confide in me." Another puff of smoke. "When I asked of her father May told me the story, and after talking for a bit I decided to stay in the village for a while. I stayed for a decade or so, leaving only once in a while during that time, and took young Áriel under my wing to help her cope with her clear differences from the other children."

I smiled, messing with the end of my braid again. "He was a bit of a teacher to me you could say. He taught me to read and write when many children didn't learn to for many years to come, if ever. We also spent time talking about the history of Middle Earth and his adventures." I gave the wizard a sly smile "My favorite always being the tale of Smog and the Lonely Mountain." Gandalf chuckled.

"Ah yes, you could never get enough of that, could you? Even learned the songs."

"I see, that is quiet a story." Legolas mused. "You certainly get around my friend." Gandalf merely chuckled again in reply, taking a long drag from his pipe.

"It is what the man is good at elf, it should not surprise you!"

I smiled slightly as the two friends began to banter back and forth with one another. Shifting my gaze to the fire I let my mind wonder, their voices slowly drowning out in a haze. I wondered if this is what it had been like with the nine walkers of the ring. I had heard that it had been a hardship, full of danger and pain, but surely there had been some good times, with people like these in the group.

"Are you ready for what awaits you in Lothlorien Áriel?" Gandalf's voice startled me, pulling me from my thoughts abruptly. It had stopped the banter of the other two as well, who both sat quietly now listening. I fought back a grimace looking down into my lap again.

"Is one every truly ready for such a thing?"

"Ah, you are right." I heard him blow out another breath of smoke again before he continued. "I was worried when you did not get the chance to mourn properly. It would seem you have yet to, even now."

I dared a glance up at him, and met his pale blue eyes. "There was not time before, you know that."

"Yes… but there is time now."

I shifted a bit, feeling uncomfortable again and bit my lip. "Is that not why I am going to the Golden Woods?" I heard Legolas draw in a sharp breath as the pieces clicked into place for him. I could not look at him.

"You are not going to Lothlorien to see someone at all, you are going to send someone off to the Valar?" I bit my lip before nodding my head. "…Your father?" Again, I nodded my head. "Then he died in the war? Please Áriel, will you not tell me who it is? I wish to not go there not knowing…" He trailed off, his voice etched with sadness. Dreading all of this, I turned my head as looked at him. His blue eyes were marred with a great sadness, one I was sure I mirrored back perfectly at this moment.

I had not wished to tell him. Some stubborn part of me had thought it was not important. How could I have not seen that he might have known my father? No, no that was a lie. I knew he had known my father; for I had seen them talk after he had arrived at Helm's Deep. I had simply not wanted to tell him, to tell either of them, because I did not wish to be looked upon any different. I had little choice now, for I knew Gandalf would tell them if I did not. I sighed looking back at the fire. The flames were starting to die down now, all of the wood spent.

"My father…" I started, and my hands clenched in my lap before I took another breath in. "My father is … was, Haldir, Marchwarden of Lorien."


	6. Chapter 6: Reverberation

**Thank you Fellowship Of Avengers, Spottedmask12 and Borys68 for your reviews!**

**A few things you should know:**

**1) I'm aware that it is odd that Áriel does not know Elven when Gandalf was her teacher. There is a reason she does not know - it will be explained I promises! **

**2) I have made up some content about elves in this world -i looked and looked for it online but found nothing, so please doesn't review saying its not right - I'm not going to change it.**

**virtual Cookie to who ever gets what happened in this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Reverberation**

_The sounds of war are deafening. Clara is running hard under me, her hooves hitting the muddy ground hard, but I don't hear the sound they make, I don't hear her labored snorts, nor my own rushed breath. Men are shouting, crying, yelling around me. The ring of metal on metal, and a sickening swish and thunk. Bile jumps up into my throat, I swallow it down. Bodies are piling up like pulled weeds from a garden – dealt a killing blow and left to die slowly on the ground. They are already gone, there is nothing I can do for the fallen but make sure this war ends. _

_My eyes finally find what they have been searching for. He sits upon Snowmane, his armor shinning brightly – a beacon of hope among a field drench in blood. His sword is raised high and energy renews in my veins. I abandon my reins and grab Clara's stained mane and push her forward, my left hand clamped to my blade._

_It came with dark sweeping wings, claws like that of an executioner's blade extended out and swept forward, push the white horse. I did not hear my scream, just felt it rip through my throat as I watched helplessly as the man I had sworn to protect was crushed by the very horse he treasured. _

_I cannot breathe. There is no air left in the world. Something hard smashes into my shoulders and I lose my grip on the saddle, and fall._

Eyes snapping open, I gasped, hearing nothing but the sound of my heart racing. Sweat dripped down my face and my leggings and tunic were damp with perspiration. When I swallowed I found my throat sore and dry, as if I had eaten sand.

Dragging myself to my feet, my left hand reached back to make sure my knife was still there. Thankfully, I found it, and I gripped the handle for comfort. I was not sure where everyone had gone. How could so many men be gone? Stumbling, I pressed forward towards the sound of a stream, and almost tripped over an outstretched arm. I did not look to its owner; I did not wish to see more of the dead. My dry mouth was all I could clearly think about as I pushed back foliage, and stepped over rocks.

I was so thirsty.

When I found the stream I was on my knees in moments, cupping the water and drinking it greedily. My body was like a sponge and I found I needed more then I thought. Finally I could breath without pain and I leaned forward, pressing my hands to the dirt, and closed my eyes. Something did not feel right, it is almost like I was reliving this night, as if it were old.

A sharp sound startled me; the snapping of a twig like a peel of thunder.

On reflex I moved, for I knew it must be an enemy. I jumped up and pulled my knife free, whipping around on the ball of my foot to lop off a head. The high shrill sound of metal on metal sung through the air, and I stared, bewildered at the other elven knife that had blocked mine. Slowly I lowered my gaze and was met with calm blue eyes.

Legolas.

It came back to me in a rush, and I stumbled backwards into the stream, dropping my father's gift. I was nowhere near the battlefields, no that had passed, ended almost five months ago. My eyes darted around the wood for a moment and I saw my surroundings in a new light. We were in the Golden Woods. Legolas and Gimil had been traveling with me for almost a week. We had just now entered the outskirts of the forest and met with a group of elves that were guarding the entrance, and would give us safe passage in the morning.

I put a hand to the side of my head, and curled my fingers into my hair in frustration as I realized what had happened.

_It_ had happened again.

The elf was in front of me now, bringing his weapon to his side, and his eyes showed worry for me, his lips pressed into a thin line. By the gods, what do I tell him?

"I... Legolas, I am sorry, you startled me." My voice was too shaky and I cursed myself for my weakness. The prince frowned slightly but nodded and slipped his knife back into place on his back.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you. I saw you leave in a hurry and wanted to make sure you were alright."

Swallowing hard, I tried to collect myself, my mind still whirling. After a long moment, I bent down and pick up my knife, which was now splattered with mud. Figuring I should clean it, I turned and put it under the water of the stream. "Yes... I was just thirsty... I…" How do I even beginning to tell him what I had been thinking? That he was some evil sent to kill me? That I had thought I was on the battlefield in front of Gondor? I did not even understand it.

"You were not yourself." His voice was very quiet, soft and full of understanding. I nodded my head, realizing that was as good of an answer as any.

"I do not know what happened. I am truly sorry, I would never raise my blade to you on purpose." I could not look at him. I continued to just crouch by the stream and watch my blade being caressed by the water, though it was long clean.

Soft hands touched my shoulders, and I jumped, startled again. Legolas did not say anything, just rubbed circles into the sides of my arms with his thumbs. For some reason this made things even worse and I closed my eyes, fighting with my tightening throat. What was wrong with me? Was I loosing my mind?

"It is alright. I know you would not hurt me intentionally. Come, let us sit down." When I did not move, he reached down to my hand in the water and pulled my knife free and easily sheathed it on my back. "_Tolo ar nin_, Áriel." Even though I did not understand it, it snapped me from my daze and I stood up nodding my head.

We sat down on a pair of tree stumps, their trunks gone from a storm that had passed by years ago. I clenched my hands together, trying to come up with something – anything – to say to him, yet failing miserably.

"I did not wish to ask this before, but now I feel that maybe I should have." I looked at Legolas, he was gazing ahead, a frown on his face as he spoke. "I had wondered why you never took off your weapon, even in the presence of friends. I thought maybe it was an attachment to the weapon, a way to stay close to your father. I was wrong, was I not?"

Had I never taken it off? I thought about the course of time I had spent with him and yet the only time I had ever taken off my knife was when he'd first found me. I swallowed hard and shook my head. "I never really thought about it before..."

He placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. "Why did you come out here Áriel?" I thought about lying to him then, telling him again that I was just thirsty and that he was looking into it too much, but I found I could not even begin to form one. Over time I had begun to trust him and Gimli. They were good people, and were hard to doubt. Legolas was an elf, my father's people. I had never be able to trust any of them completely, but Legolas had some how proved himself to me.

"I... I had a fitful dream. I was on the battlefields of Gondor again. I saw once more what I had during the battle, and I watched my king fall. I was unable to help him. Then I was awake and I..."

"You thought you were still fighting." My hands clenched tighter together and I nodded slightly. Legolas rubbed my shoulder slightly before dropping his hand from it. "This is not the first I have seen of what you speak." His voice seemed to be drenched with regret, with such a deep sadness, I could not help but look at him. He was looking back at me, his blue eyes shining. I needed him to finish.

"What is it?" The prince looked away and closed his eyes.

"I… do not know. I have not seen it much, only once or twice among men, but they never snapped out of it, and for that, they had to be…dealt with." I swallowed, remembering such a case. An old fighter, from among the riders had come back from a long battle. He'd been raving like a madman and had drawn his sword on friends and family in the town square. I had only been a child, that of eight, yet I had watched, half hidden behind Gandalf's robe as my mother tried to calm him. She tried, and tried, even sang a few cords of a victory battle, but the old man had not stopped. In the end I'd watch her cut him down when he'd turned towards a group of women. No one ever answered my questions about that day, though I wonder now if they had answers.

"Am I going crazy then?" His eyes hardened and he shook his head.

"No. You came back Áriel. Your will is strong."

"Then what do I do?" His hand reached out and touched mine again, gripping it lightly. Only then did I realizing it was shaking. I had grown used to his touch over the week. It seemed elves used touch a lot more then men to communicate comfort. This knowledge didn't stop the tingle that ran like lightening over my skin

"For now we shall carry on. Tomorrow we will reach Caras Galadhon and the Lady of Light. She will likely have answers. First though, you must see to your father. Tell me, what do you know of our ways to send off our dead?"

He hadn't mentioned my father since the night I revealed who he was. Whether it was because he was too shocked or because he knew it was a touchy subject, I was not sure. Now though, I was glad for the distraction, to go from one frightening subject to one I had been mulling over for weeks.

"I do not know much. Only that in the letter I was given it said I should be ready to give a lament for him." I bit my lip staring at our hands.

"I see. Would you like me to tell you?" Legolas had stopped trying to force the world of his people down on me after hearing who my father was. I was not sure why that had made a difference, but it was nice that he asked. The hand that was under his clenched and I curled my knuckles.

"I want to know what I should expect." He nodded his head in understanding.

"Elven bodies do not decay like that of man's. We do not do anything with the body for the time of a fortnight, to allow time to see if the Valar will send them back. Once that time passes, a funerary is arranged. It is custom that the family member who saw the elf dead first is the one to sing a farewell to them, for they still hold a piece of them with in their heart." He paused, and moved his hand to lift mine and unclenched my fingers that had turned white knuckled with stress. I let him flip my hand palm up and rest it back my knee before laying his hand back on top of it.

I did not say anything. I half wished he had not told me this, for now I could see that battle again, see the light leave my father's eyes as he glanced at me, moments before falling to the ground. When I glanced up, Legolas' eyes held regret, he did not want to cause me pain. Slowly I nodded my head and turned my gaze back to the stream.

"The ceremony begins at sunset. Everyone will gather around an open space and will listen to the leader of the clan's send off before the family member sings." He paused again, gathering his thoughts and then continued. "You will walk down a path lined by elves, and the other family members will follow you as you walk up to the body that will lay on a pier of wood. They will be carrying torches." I flinched slightly at the realization that unlike in Rohan where the noble are buried in tombs, that elves cremate their own. The prince let a few moments pass before he finally asked me a question, rather then continue his explanation. "Do you know what you will send your father off with?"

I shifted on the wood, not really uncomfortable with telling him, but rather with the idea of singing in front of so many elves. It seemed silly, for I had sung to all kinds of men, in all weathers, on many battlefields and never been anything but elated.

"Yes I… It is a song my mother taught me, and she said father used to sing to her at night when she couldn't sleep. They hadn't known each other that long, a year or so, when she finally convinced him to translate it for her, saying even though she thought it was beautiful in elvish, she wanted to know what he was saying." I felt a small smile tug up on to my lips, remembering how my mother would always smile when she spoke of Hadir, of the father I barely knew back then, and only knew a little now.

"What is it, the name of it?" I smiled wider now, hearing the curious edge in his voice and looked at him.

"You will have to wait and see, Prince." He frowned at my use of his title, but I distracted him by placing my free hand over his and lifting it between mine. "Thank you, Legolas. For telling me. I don't like going into something not knowing anything about it." He met my smile with his own, and I wondered once again if my face was so stunning when I smiled. I doubted it, remembering the scar and after a moment, I turned my eyes to the stream, my mind reeling backwards again, trying to fill the silence that leaves me so uneasy. "You know, we fought together that day." I saw his eyebrows raise in question. "In Gondor. For a very short time, we fought together." I shifted on the stump thinking, looking at his hand that still rested between mine. People had always told me elves were not ashamed to touch one another, that it was not seen as anything other then just that, a friendly gesture. I had a hard time believing that.

"We did, did we?" He seemed amused by the comment. I nodded my head smiling truly now.

"Yes. I was on my own by then. I'd lost my king and at that point I was despratly trying to find Eomer. You had just taken down one of the Mûmakil a bit before. " I smirked at him. "Very nice by the way." He chuckled but said nothing. "You got surrounded by troops, and though I am sure you could have handled it, I came to help you."

I watched his face as his mind reeled backward, remembering that day, that fight, that moment. A moment when a Rohan soldier fully armored and wearing a helmet came charging in on a horse, jumped down, hand still attached to the mane and running next to it, using their sword to cut down a few of enemies. I had not had time to stop completely but as I had passed by that way, I had been able to make an opening for him. Once that moment had been over I had swung under Clara's neck and used the momentum to get back atop her. The prince's eyes widened and his hand drew back, a bit shocked.

"That was you?"

I nodded my head, smiling slightly. "Yes. At the time I was rather sure we would run into each other afterwards, but I was hurt and grieving for my king, and between the two I was confined to the healing halls. I did not think we would ever meet in person, as I left soon after Aragorn was crowned."

Legolas looked stunned, and I was not sure if I should see that as a good thing or not. Then as I was just about to question him for his silence, he let out a small laugh. "I often wondered what happened to that warrior, but I never found them." The hand that had been on mine rose to his chest and he nodded his head. "Now I can finally thank you for what you did. You gave me the chance I needed to finish them off."

"Think nothing of it, I just did not want to see any more killed if I could help pervert it." He skewered me with his brilliant eyes for a moment before he shook his head.

"You are extraordinary Áriel, and now knowing what I do, I can see why you were given the title Lightfoot." I was taken back slightly by such praise and worried about the sudden blush that scattered across my face and warmed my ears. I likely would have sat there trying to come up with a reply for an eternity if a sudden light had not caught my eye. Looking up, I could see through the tress the shimmer of a rising sun.

I stood, staring slightly, relieved to finally see the light of day again. "A new day is dawning." My feet were moving before I even realized it. Dashing across the stream, I moved towards the light, barely hearing Legolas' startled yell. I waved through the trees and let my feet carry me to a slight break in them. Light poured in, in streams, though the sun barely peaked over the horizon. A beam of light hit my face and I smiled watching as the red in my hair shown brighter than normal, like warm coals. Taking in a deep breath I closed my eyes. Today I would take a step forward into the world of the elves, into my father's world. I could feel the weight of dread on my shoulders, but the warmth of the rays of sun made me strong enough to endure.

"_I find gîn bain_" Startled I spun around, hand on my knife again, and found the eleven warrior looking at me. I sighed and let my hand drop, scolding myself for not hearing him.

"What did you say?" He smiled and walked over to me.

"It is nothing important. You should not run off like that." He was teasing me again, and I knew he had only been worried. I smiled back at him, turning back towards the light.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see the sun. No matter how bad a dream can seem, the dawn always washes it away for me."

"As I have said before, you are named well." I smiled to myself looking down at my feet, but knew he was not talk of my title this time. We watched the sun rise for a few minutes, watched it extend over the line of the earth half way before a hand lightly touched my shoulder. "_Tolo_, we should get back before the others wake." Though I found his mix of the two languages odd, I was amused by it, and was able to understand what he meant, even if I did not know the word. Nodding my head in reply I followed the prince back across the stream, through the trees, and back to the campsite where Gimli's snores greeted us.

* * *

For those who dont know, the name Áriel means Dawn Daughter.


	7. Chapter 7: Overdue

Thank you Fellowship of Avengers, faye50free, and SilverMoonrise for your reviews.

For those who didn't quiet understand what happened in the last chapter: Áriel suffers from PTS/ Shell Shock from the war. i tried to drop hits along the way in th story, but becuase back then they wouldn't have had a name for it, i cant call it that. lol.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Overdue**

"… and that lassie, is how I won our bet at Helms Deep! I will admit it was close; the elf was only one behind!"

I let my amusement spread over my face at how proud the dwarf was with himself. From where I sat on top of Clara, trotting along side Arod and my two companions, I looked to Legolas for his reaction. The Prince was looking forward, reins in his hands, and a small smile on his face. He did not seem bothered by his friend's tease, but it might be because he had grown used to it. I vaguely remembered them quarreling about it at Helms Deep as I had passed by.

"That is quiet impressive, Gimli. Tell me, how did you fair in the battle of Gondor?" My question startled the dwarf and he shifted on the back of the horse uneasily. A small glance forward and I saw Legolas' smile had grown and he was peering at me.

"Humph! I lost count in that battle. Far to many. We dwarf are humble after all!"

I bit my lip to stop from laughing, for the dwarf had given me an answer whether he wanted to or not.

One of our escorts, a younger elf snickered quietly near me as he walked and I glanced at him. The five of them had been mostly quiet on the journey, and only seemed to speak elven, but now I wasn't so sure. We had been traveling for a while now, and Gimli had started recounting tales from the war not long after we had stared. While I enjoyed the tales, I found it hard to concentrate when I knew what lay ahead.

I would have to ask about more of their journey later, when I was in better spirits. Trying to busy myself, I leaned forward and combed a hand through Clara's mane. She nickered softly in response, one of her dark eyes rolling to look at me. She was worried about me, she could feel the tension in my body from how ridged I sat upon her.

When I looked forward, I caught the sight of blue eyes and knew Legolas was concerned. We did not know each other well, that was true, but he had seen me in a bad state only hours before, and he had yet to look at me any different. He must have known being here, in this place, was hard for me. I did not know anything of this world; I had never really cared to ask my father about it. I had avoided it.

The trees spread out after a time and I was greeted with such a brilliant light I was left stunned at the world that had appeared in front of us. Caras Galadhon was beautiful – all wood and vines and leaves. Sunlight cascaded down onto the buildings and they almost glowed. This was not what I had imagined in my youth. I was not sure it was possible to dream up something so alive.

Gimli's grunt alerted me that we were dismounting as he landed hard on the ground, almost toppling over. I swiftly dislodged my fingers from my mare's mane and put my feet on the ground. With my pack over my shoulder I moved to Clara's head and looked her in the eyes. Elves were coming to take the horses from us and as I stroked her forelock I was gripped with the sudden fear of never seeing her again. It was completely irrational, but I had lost so much as of late, I feared to lose more.

The prince's voice startled me, and I looked to the side to see him talking to one of the elves in rapid, musical words that meant nothing to me. He gestured to me and Clara and the young female elf nodded her head. When she came to my side he spoke again, this time in words I knew.

"It is alright Áriel, I have informed them that Clara is from Rohan and she will be given different food that will ease her into the diet of the other horses." He smiled gently at my weary look. "She will be taken good care of."

Knowing I couldn't very well have a horse following me around the city I nodded reluctantly and handed the reins over to the girl. Stoking Clara's cheek once I patted her neck and stepped back, watching, as she was lead away. Her calm steps told me she was not worried, and this eased whatever panic I still had.

Reaching up, I fiddled with my braid as the elf that had been the leader of our guides waved us forward. Gimli grumbled under his breath about manners and I smiled slightly falling in behind him as we made our way up a staircase seemingly all made from a single piece of wood.

Legolas fell into step next to me, and though he didn't say anything, I got the feeling he was trying to give me some sort of comfort. No one liked feeling out numbered, or uneasy in a new place. Surely he had experienced these things before.

The light continued to poor down on us and no matter how hard I tried I could not find where it came from, nor could I figure how the elves had build this place. Everything seemed to be growing out from the trees – homes, stairs, ledges, and pathways. It was too amazing for me to comprehend. Gimli seemed in aw as well, though his was much less intense than mine; he had been here before after all.

We stopped at a split in the path, where another row of stairs came at us from the side, splitting in two and disappearing into the ledge of an enormous tree. Everyone was silent, and I continued to fidget with my braid as our escorts moved and dropped their heads slightly as feet appeared at the top of the staircase. There were two sets, and as they descended I knew right away they were the ones in power – it was the way they carried themselves. Though all elves were regal and graceful, I had learn much from serving a king. Rulers seemed to have an aura around them that demanded your attention.

The Lady of Light, Galadriel looked more like a goddess then a being from the earth. Everything about her was fine and eternal and white. Celeborn was much the same with a timeless face and fair features, though while hers held a gentle smile, his was blank and unreadable as he scanned our little crowd.

Not knowing what else to do, I did what I had been taught all my life. Placing a fist to my heart I bowed gently at the waist. Part of me was terrified, my heart raced in my chest and I wanted nothing more than to run away. The other part of me told me I was safe, and at that moment I couldn't figure out which to believe.

"Be at ease young warriors." I took in a sharp breath at her voice. It truly was not like any other's I had ever heard. Slowly I straightened again and saw my two companions and the other elves relax as well. The Lady of Light smiled again, walking forward to the edge of the stairs to greet us, while Lord Celeborn stood slightly behind her. "I am glad you have all made it here safely, and I am pleased to see more than I had thought would be here." Her eyes moved to the dwarf and elf at my side before coming back to me. "I have wished to meet you for a long time Áriel Lightfoot, Shield Maiden of Rohan, daughter of great warriors. Welcome to Caras Galadhon."

I shifted slightly under her gaze, my eyes flickering to my feet before back up to her. "I… Thank you my lady. I am grateful that you sent the letter, and allowed me safe passage to your home." She smiled brightly at me, but this time it was the lord who answered me.

"You are the daughter of a close friend. Haldir spoke of you often. You have always been welcome here." I had known this, I always had. Yet I had never come. Whether because of duty to my king or because I had been too scared, I was not sure.

"We could not send him off without you Áriel. You are his blood, his family. You have the right to say your good byes." Galadriel's tone was soothing; she must have seen how troubled I was, even though I tried so hard to hide it. Her attention went back to the boys. "It is always good to see friends again. Welcome back Prince Legolas, and you as well Gimli. I had hoped I would see you again."

I watched, slightly amused, as Gimli turned red under his beard, while Legolas simply thanked her with a smile. I suppose all of the teasing the prince had done to him had been true. How interesting that a dwarf would be so mesmerized by an elf.

"The ceremony will not start until sunset." The Lady of Light swept a hand to the side where the path continued. "My husband will take you both to Haldir's home, where he lies till then." I was confused at first by the use of 'both', and then I realize that she meant only Legolas and I. It made sense, for maybe others aren't suppose to see the body. Gimli looked as if he might protest when she turned her gaze to him. "Would you like to join me Gimli? I thought while your friend's pay their respect we might catch up."

Her smile was so sweet, so gentle, that whatever hurt the dwarf might have felt was suddenly gone, and he grinned. "It would be my honor, milady." He looked to Legolas and myself and nodded his head. "I will be seeing ye two later."

Celeborn took that as the silent command to do his part, and after a long glance at his wife, he stepped down from the stairs and waved a pale hand too led us forward. At first, I did not move. My legs felt like they were roots in the ground. I had not thought I would be seeing my father's corpse so soon. Something about that just made things too real.

A hand gently touched my shoulder then, and I look behind me. Legolas smiled slightly, though I could see sadness in his eyes. With a gentle push my legs broke free and we were back on the path again. Our new guide did not speak as we were led through many winding paths and then up a spiraling staircase that curled around a large tree. All of the living areas were in the trees, which threatened to do me in. I had never liked heights, and the thought of sleeping so far up made me slightly ill.

Rather then let the silence drone on, I turned to Legolas and spoke softly. "Do all the elven cities look like this? I mean, are they based in the trees?" I was not sure why I asked. Perhaps I just wanted to think about something different. He tilted his head slightly but did not look all that surprised.

"Some are. Mirkwood was like this once, but we moved the city when evil threatened our people. Our city is housed within the protection of a large cave and wall system. Rivendell is surrounded by waterfalls, and hidden among mountains. Both cities do have forest around them though. Being close to the forest puts us at greater easy." He smiled slightly. "Why do you ask?"

I pulled at the braided piece of my hair and bit my lip. "It just seems kind of… risky to build everything within the trees." He eyed me curiously, but did not get to ask any further as Celeborn came to a stop. We were still on the staircase, but in front of us, attached to a large limb was a modest looking wooden hut. An assortment of other limbs came together to form the pathway to the door. Silently I eyed the path wearily, and imagined it cracking and braking apart under my feet.

"This was Haldir's home. We left it as it was. After tonight it will be yours to do with as you wish. Your uncles will most likely want to discuss it with you. " I nodded my head feeling slightly numb. I'd forgotten that I still had family here. Though I had never met them, my father had been one of three children. The lord looked to Legolas and nodded his head. "You are welcome to accompany her in if you wish. Such times should not be spent in solitude." From the corner of my eye I saw the prince nod. "I will take my leave then." Celeborn's hard gaze turned to me again and I jumped slightly. The movement seemed to surprise him, and his eyes softened if only a little. "_Av-'osto._"

I barely got to nod my head before Celeborn took his leave. He glided away without a sound and I wondered if his feet really even touched the ground under his robes. My brows pulled together and I silently wondered if I would have to tell everyone here I didn't speak elvish. I grimaced at the thought. Legolas walked up onto the pathway and held his hand out to mine to help me up the small incline. He must have seen my uneasy glance from before. I took it and stepped up, following him slowly across.

"What did he say?" I asked finally as we made it to the door. The elf raised an eyebrow and then stepped to the side to let me enter the house first.

"He said 'do not be afraid'." Fidgeting with my hair again I took a deep breath before stepping in front of the door and pushed it open.

I had thought it would be dark inside, like any home was when it wasn't in use, but light poured in like every place here. This time, it came in from a large open skylight window, and carefully placed candles. It did not smell like I had thought it would with a body inside of it, but then I reminded myself that elven bodies did not decay. There was no hall to walk, but rather the door opened to the main room. As I took careful steps in, I realized that there were no other rooms. The only door in the place led to a latrine.

Legolas followed silently behind me as I walked to the center of the room. The floor was wooden, and a large desk lay to one side, while adjacent to it was a cooking area. On the far wall was a bed, and lying on top of it, was the shell of the man I had come all the way from Fangorn to see off.

I tried to swallow, but my mouth was suddenly too dry, and I was left with my tongue momentarily stuck to the roof of my mouth. My chest felt heavy and I wanted nothing more then to leave this place.

_Do not be afraid._

Those words rang through my head like a chant and slowly I took the steps needed to be in front of the bed. I sat stiffly on the chair in front of it and stared at the figure in front of me like one looked at a grave.

He was still in his golden armor – it had been whipped clean of any blood and sparkled softly in the light. Everything about him was neat and clean. His face was calm, his eyes were shut, and his arms rested on either side of him – his bow at one side, his sword on the other.

Behind me, Legolas chanted a payer in elven, and I was suddenly more lost then I had been since the battle at Gondor. "I do not know what to do. What am I supposed to do?" I was not sure if I was looking for an answer, but the prince walked up next to me any way. I did not look at him as he spoke; I could not seem to move.

"You do what ever feels right. You talk, or pray, or even sing." He explained. "There are no rules to follow here. " I wished there had been. I had always been good at following rules.

By now, my teeth had worked a hole into the inside of one of my cheeks, and the metallic taste of blood snapped me from my stillness. Carefully, I reached out with a hand and touched my father's still one. The skin was cold and smooth, the under side covered in thick calluses.

None of it seemed fair. These last few months surely had to be a bad dream. But I knew they weren't. "You are probably right you know."

Legolas shifted beside me, waiting for a moment, before seeming to understand I was talking to him. "About what?" I swallowed again, blood and spit replenishing the dryness of my tongue.

"About why I need to be the one that sends him off. I probably do have a piece of his soul with me. I was there, when he died. I saw the entire thing yet… I could do nothing about it." Just like I had not been there for Bladen, just like how I had watched my king die.

"Áriel…"

I shook my head. I was not sure why I was telling him. Maybe I just needed to finally tell _someone_. Gandalf had been right – I had hardened myself during the war and afterwards I had started running. I did not deal with grief well. I suppose that part of me was elven in nature.

"At the time I had thought it to be some cruel trick. It was almost funny because I had finally done what he had always wanted me too." I ran my fingers over my father's armor and grimaced. "I as so tired of watching people I knew die. All of the people I had grown up with were showing their age and yet I still looked the same. I had ignored it for a while, but when Bladen died…" I let out a long breath and looked at the elf beside me. His blue eyes were searching, but I could see from the line of his mouth he'd felt the same sadness before as well. "In the hours before the battle at Helms Deep, I told him after the war I wanted to go with him. Shield Maidens normally only serve until they are in their thirties, because by then they don't look young and harmless. Some scar, which makes them look like a warrior." Absently I raised my free hand to my face, tracing the scar around my eye. "I'm in my forties, I was tired of battle, and of the wars men waged."

"For those who become close to that of the world of men, it is only a matter of time before we realize we can not lift them up. I was told before we set off to destroy the ring, that the time of the elder was over." I glanced at him again, watched him as he pivoted and grabbed the other chair in the room and slid it next to mine, and then sat down as well. "I am surprised you lasted so long." I smiled sadly before looking back to my father, my hand resting on his again.

"Rohan is…was my home. It was where I was born, where I grew up. It was my mother's land. I wanted to believe that since I was half human I could manage." I shook my head again frowning. "When I told him, father was so happy. He said he had a surprise for me when I came here. And then I saw him on that wall." I could not bear the pain and shut my eyes from the lifeless figure in front of me. "I was helping the men get to safety when I saw the first blow hit him. For the first time in my life I left my men to fend for them selves and ran, but I was too late. That other orc was on him and I froze. His eyes found mine for only a second among the battle field and then I… I think I saw the light leave him."

My eyes felt hot and I swallowed again, teeth grating into my raw cheek. I could not remember how I got off the battlefield after that. I had been in too much shock, too much pain to feel the wound that had formed on my leg. My chest burned like my eyes and below the sadness, I felt a sudden sharp anger rise up. My hands clenched on the bedside and I felt Legolas stiffen next to me.

The damn broke in an instant.

My hands hit the bedside hard and clenched there as I stood leaning over the corps, eyes livid. "What now?" I snapped at it. "You promised me damn it! You're all I had left, and with the king dead and gone…" I shuddered slightly, tears pricking into my eyes. "You were suppose to be here, and now I do not have any where to go. So tell me, what do I do now?" I stared at the calm face of the man I had hardly known, and willed him to come back to tell me something, anything that I could do.

He didn't move. He was as still as he had been before. A shuddered racked up my spine again and, frustrated, I shoved away from the bed and stood up, pacing to the other side of the room. My chair banged against the floor where it fell and I jumped again, reminded of a cannon going off. My hand fell to the handle of my blade and I gripped it. Something about this place had my firm control turned brittle, and I could hardly figure out anything anymore, other than I was sad, and frustrated, and angry.

I could leave; go now before I become any more lost. They surely would not stop me. But what would I do? Where would I go? Continue to wander the lands until something ended me?

Feather light hands touched my shoulders, and I jerked, spinning around and aiming a punch at who ever was there, I did not care to know who. Legolas caught my fist in his hand easily, his fingers curling around it. His face was calm, but he was concerned I could tell, and his eyes I feared held pity in them. I let my ragged breath puff out from me, my shoulders hunched. He didn't say a word and we stared at each other as I seethed, my shoulders trembling slightly. It was the kindness in his eyes that cooled my rage and the tears that had been in my eyes finally, _finally_ tickled down onto my cheeks.

With my free hand I covered my face, fingers curling into my scalp, and let out a small sob. My eyes closed again and my fist dropped as I blindly moved forward in search of some kind of shelter. The elf did not hesitate. Arms looped around me and a gentle hand pressed my face into his shoulder. My hands clenched into the front of his tunic and I cried for the first time since the war had started.

I had no will left to stop them any more and so I grieved for everything, not just my father, but for my best friend, for my king, and for so many that I had lost in this last year. I cried for my failure as a shield maiden and for the scar that marred my face. I had waited too long, forced myself to bear too much and now everything was coming to the surface. I was too scared to ever realize it, scared of the nights like the one before and of how unknown my future was. Legolas was too kind then as I sobbed and made a mess of myself. I fear most would have begrudged me for such an act, but he simply stood there and pet my hair like my mother use to, and whispered words in Sindarin.

It was then that I realized that I truly knew that we were friends. Not just companions, but friends, for he did too much for me to be otherwise. The words he spoke, though I had no clue as to what they were, calmed me more than I thought they would, and soon enough I was simply standing there, my eyes out of tears, but unable to move. After I while I did pull away, and the prince let me. I whipped at my puffy eyes and sighed, looking at my feet. "Thank you. You did not have to do that."

He simply smiled slightly. "We don't let our people grieve alone Áriel. I think you would have done the same." Thought I was not sure I would have, I nodded my head anyway. "I was surprised that my words helped you… are you sure you do not know what they mean?"

I was glad he was not trying to drag out the embarrassment of my break down, rather change my thoughts. I shook my head. "No, not a word. But my mother once told me that after I was born, my father would speak to me in Sindarin when I cried and that it seemed to calm me then as well." I ran a hand through a messy part of my hair.

"So he was there for your mother then?"

"Yes. He could only stay a few months before he had to leave though." I looked across the room at his body again. "Truthful, I hardly knew him in person. I had only seen him three times before the battle at Helms Deep, but we sent letters to each other. Both of our duties kept us apart I guess, and in later days, after my mother passed, things became too strained with my people and elves weren't welcomed anymore."

I saw him connect the dots in his mind and smiled slightly at him. "That's why you were so troubled by my questions."

"That is a reason, yes." Fingers reached out and lifted my chin to look him in the eyes when I looked back down.

"Forgive me for being so rash." I shook my head, taking his hand away and holding it for a moment.

"There is nothing to forgive. It is not as if I was very kind." He raised an eyebrow and I rubbed my eyes again as I answered. "I am weary of elves." I was slightly ashamed to admit this but I was tired of not being truthful. "I grew up around men and if it were not for my father and Gandalf, I think I might have chosen that path without even knowing it."

"So you really are still stuck between worlds then. I wondered when I realized you slept with your eyes closed and shiver in the cold, yet had many traits of the elves in the way you moved." I nodded my head.

"I honestly don't know how you even chose."

"It is different for everyone, so I've heard." I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I was still ashamed for my outburst, but I hadn't felt so light in a long time. "Come, we should spend this time remembering. I know it is hard, and I myself did not know him well, but we have been given the opportunity to share what we know."

I follow him back to the chairs and placed my hands on my lap. "I am surprised my… uncles are not here. Maybe that is for the best though. Father said they do not know common."

"They are probably keeping their distance as to not overwhelm you. " He smiled and leaned his chin on a raised hand, looking curious. "Why not tell me of a pleasant memory?"

The next hours trickled by with my stories and his questions and open ears. I told him of the time my father visited Rohan on my twelfth birthday – the day I was given my first real sword and how he had sparred with me and then let me win. I remember how much fun I had that day, and how much my mother had laughed.

Legolas told me of the first time he had met the Marchwarden, how they had ended up in an archery tournament and ended up tying. Before long I was smiling again and my coloring was back to normal by the time there was a knock on the door. A female elf came in with neatly folded clothes and said it was time to get ready. The Price had left then and for the first time in a very long time I took off my armor and riding gear and slipped on a dress.

The elf's name was Vera, and with her blond-white hair and dark eyes she was stunning like all elves. But she was friendly and helped me with my messy hair. She was one of the few there that spoke common and while it was not perfect, we muddled along. I fiddled with the long open sleeves of the blue and gray dress eyeing myself in the mirror. I had insisted on strapping my knife back on afterward, and bit my lip as I looked over myself. I truly looked different in elven garb.

After a long moment I slowly followed Vera out of the house, and glanced back at the body on the bed. The light in the room had dimmed with the setting sun and I knew whatever happened tonight would most likely change the rest of my life.


End file.
